Chronicles of the Shield: Operation Chimera
by CrisisExceed
Summary: A Chimera is a creature made of three beasts made into one sentient creature. Now that they understand one another, like the chimera they must form a single unit in order to handle the ordeals that the Alliance throw at them. The world was ready to label them as dangerous and unstable, Seth, Dean, and Roman are out to prove everyone wrong. (The second in an episodic series)
1. The City of Cassiopeia

Of course, since this is a new story **more disclaimers**! I'm writing this for pure enjoyment, and haven't made a single buck off of it. I'm using the characters for entertainment purposes. Also this episode will feature a lot more than just The Shield and the constant mentioning of AJ Styles.

So for those who've not read Operation: Origins, this is episode two of the Chronicles of the Shield series. Before reading this one I'd very much suggest reading that one before reading this episode or **nothing is going to make sense**. Also this episode is going to be from Roman's point of view, I'll give a warning if that changes.

* * *

 **The City of Cassiopeia**

I looked over to see that Seth had drifted off into sleep as we made our way from the Astros station. I took a look in the back seat momentarily to see that Dean had also fallen asleep using our stack of bags as a pillow. My priority was getting the two of them away from Astros with my argument with Lorken still fresh in my mind. I have a disgruntled groan as I could feel a cloud of exhaustion cast over me, but we were still a couple hours from our destination. My head was swirling with doubt and beginning to cloud my mind if this whole project was worth it in the first place? The Alliance had put so much money into the project for them to just stop so sudden. I was having trouble thinking straight. I needed to stop and rest soon, so I could at least clear my head. Although the Desmond had to reassure me this wasn't my fault, I still couldn't help but feel like it was.

We were headed to a town south on the westernmost part of coast of the Celestial Providence to lay low for a couple days before heading to the training facility in Pegasus. Heading there right away would seem too obvious, to Lorken's suggestion we agreed heading to Cassiopeia first to refuel. I don't know why I was even listening to Lorken he was the center of my current frustration. Perhaps he knew and it was why he was helping us.

I saw the bright lights of Cassiopeia on the horizon and sighed in relief, feeling that I'd have my moment to rest. I pulled into a parking garage of one of the many hotels around the area. Cassiopeia was known as a vacation hotspot for how close it was to the coast but for us this would a hiding spot until we were safe to head out to Pegasus. I looked at Seth and Dean hating to wake them up for how peaceful they looked, but it had to be done. I reached over gently shaking the youngest hoping he'd stir.

After a few minutes of light shaking and saying his name he finally groaned peeling his eyes open, and giving a loud yawn. He stared at me with drooping eyes looking like he was about to head back to sleep. I don't know how much sleep Seth had gotten after the talk we had in our office, but it seemed like he didn't get much. I'd let the younger man slowly wake up on his own while I turned to the Atlean. He looked so comfortable clenching onto the pile of bags like they were pillows. I sighed realizing getting these two up might be a task in of itself.

* * *

 _My argument with Lorken was fresh in my mind._

" _We need to talk now." The emphasis on that last word made me cringe. It wasn't often did Lorken used that tone of voice with me. We were on mutual levels of respect for one another, and normally when he threw on that commanding voice to talk to me it meant he was most likely cleaning up another one of my messes. Hardly did Lorken and I see one another, but he was often the mission advisor for my team back when I was apart of Colonel Styles' unit so that didn't keep us from talking. I hated to leave Seth like this especially when I wanted to lay everything out on the table for him. I had to let that sit in the back of my mind for now as I focused my attentions on Lorken._

 _We left my office going down the hall some to his. I knew that no matter how little or great the situation of the matter was we always ended up yelling our lungs out in the end. He probably didn't want to cause a disservice to Seth, at least he had enough class as to not start an argument in front of someone who was far out of the loop, and I'd rather keep it that way. Seth nor Dean needed my burdens, it was the last thing I wanted weighing down on their minds._

 _I entered the still open door of Lorken's office with him not too far behind. He closed it behind him locking it, and it was probably for the better. Neither one of us needed someone walking in as we were more than likely going to start yelling at one another after five minutes of talking. The Brigadier General's office was similar to mine. The same dark blue walls, with a red curtain on the large wall sized window. He kept his prized possessions on smaller stands spread throughout the room up against the walls, and in the corner behind his desk a tall white lamp emitting a calming pale blue light. Although what happened between Desmond and I was everything but calm._

 _I watched Desmond hastily sit down in his chair, elbows rested on his desk hands on his head wiping some of the sweat from his clean shaven head. I had seen Lorken distressed before, but never like this. It made me want to reach out, place a hand on his shoulder to comfort him but I knew he'd only see it as pity. He always hated being comforted in dire times, since we met he said a lot how he needed to be the strong one to hold the burdens of his family, when I thought about it more it made me realize why my attachments to Seth and Dean were so strong. They too carried baggage, but they weren't so negligent on why they carried them. I hoped Desmond and I could get this over with quickly, seeing him look so defeated wasn't pretty. The man held himself high in prestige, and looking so distraught wasn't fitting for that image he liked to maintain._

 _I sat down in the chair in front of his desk, "You're making me anxious Desmond. What is going on?" I pulled the band out of my long tress fixing it back up into a neater bun. He began with a sigh, which wasn't comforting at all. I needed to keep myself busy as he collected himself, the more he sighed the more power it took to keep myself from walking up and slapping him in the face and telling him to wake up. I'd done it in the past, and it happened more frequently than it probably should and every time Desmond was always thankful. But I couldn't anymore, not if I didn't want to break his neck anyway. The thought made me instinctively put a hand on my arm again fingers brushing over smooth skin in between the healing welts._

 _One last exhale from Lorken emitted from his smaller frame, "I just got off the phone with High General Bristol…" he started taking a long pause. If he was talking to the High General it was serious, beyond serious. Now I understood the hesitation, worry, and probably even fear that was imbedded deep within him. We were talking about the second in command of the entire Alliance military, the man who worked directly under the prime minister of the entire Falishian Alliance. I could feel myself starting to sweat now. I needed to know what happened, what caused the sudden turn of events in our small research facility. "He's shutting down Project: Taladen. All the test subjects are going to be moved to a maximum security prison ward in the Solaris Providence, away from Astros. They're scared some going...rogue."_

 _That was all I needed, I could have felt my heart sink down into my stomach and the color leave my face. Why? Why was all of this happening? "This wasn't because of what Dean, Seth, and I caused in the city was it?" I needed to ask, I'd certainly hoped that wasn't the case. I knew there was going to be some sort of repercussions from that incident but to shut down the entire project for that one time? There was just no way our little stunt could have caused them to grow scared. Something else must have happened. The military funding that went into this was far too great for them to suddenly say this wasn't the direction they wanted._

" _No," he gave me a quick short answer. Desmond was aware of the incident because I had told him. He was skeptical at the time I told him, but he knew me enough that I wouldn't let something like that get out of hand. I was Special Ops, covering tracks was something I did best. "The High General knows about that, and actually praised you and your team for it. But something else happened, and I should have told you right away but I didn't want it weighing you down as you worked with your new team." Although I will probably be eternally grateful for the gesture, I think he had forgotten that I too was an overseer of this facility. "The subject you ordered to have moved due to instability...he's escaped, and now they're worried that others might try and do the same."_

 _I opened my mouth to say something but he held his hand up to cut me off. He had more to say, "Before you ask about retrieving him I need to let you know...we have reports that Ursa Minor has been destroyed. Entire buildings leveled, homes destroyed, bodies in the hundreds unaccounted for, I've seen the photos Roman...it's beyond ungodly. I…" There was a complete hesitation in his voice which caused me to hold my own breath. "I can't describe it." He placed his hands over his face, his voice sounded like it was gonna break. I dared not ask for the photos myself, if the normally calm Desmond Lorken could be reduced to this kind of distress just from pictures. I dare not think what they'll do to me._

" _The media's been covering it up with a terrorist attack," He continued, slowly lowering his hands. "by enemies from the Leviathan Providence, and that's the story we're going with for now. But we're well aware it was him, and probably headed west towards Ursa Major, there's already been an evacuation order for the city." I leaned back in my chair, eyes widened processing what I had just heard._

 _I remember the order I made when I wanted that test subject out of the facility. I was going to transfer him to another research lab in the Asgard Providence, a small city dedicated to scientific research on the west side of the providence called Freya, in maximum security with a team that'd be dedicated to him. It was the same test subject that had to be held down during his experimentation due to the violent reactions his body was giving out. I caused this, it was my fault that the people of Ursa Minor no longer had a home. It was my fault that people just died because I had gotten cold feet for even just a moment. I placed my hands on my face trying not to show the deep guilt that filled my head. "Dear-" I couldn't even muster words to say. What could I say knowing that I had just gotten people killed._

 _Desmond saw the pained look on my face. He knows what I was thinking, and he couldn't help but probably feel responsible as well. It was something we had both agreed on and I wouldn't have given the order if he didn't agree with it, but was still my idea originally. "Roman. You can't blame yourself, neither one of us expected this. But they're worried others might go rogue, the High General asked me about Black-err Rollins."_

 _Oh no...that wasn't going to sit well. My guilt suddenly turned to anger and like a switched flipped inside my head. My hands suddenly became fists and I slammed one down into his desk cracking the hard wood slightly. I looked deep into widened hazel colored orbs that looked a bit shocked that the hardened wood cracked so easily. "I thought his records were wiped!" I shouted, I watched as Lorken flinched at the sudden raise in my voice. I prided myself as a pretty calm person most of the time but I did have my moments, especially on matters I knew were off. "Seth is a good person! What's going to happen to him? What about Dean!? His abilities aren't even destructive, nor does he really have it in him, he's a medic for god sakes!" I don't understand why I was outbursting like this but I had to. Clearly he understood that I was trying to bond with my new team and I couldn't bear the thought of losing them now._

" _Ambrose would be handsomely rewarded for his expertise on this, and be deported back to Atlas probably under the premise that he'd not be able to leave...and Rollins," he paused for a second. I watched his body stiffen at me tightening my fist knuckles turning white. "I'm sorry Roman, he'd probably be executed as originally planned." he finished his sentence quietly. He knew I wasn't going to react well. Every horrifying thought behind swirled my mind, I couldn't think straight my mind was focused on what I could do to get Dean and Seth out of this situation._

" _Desmond! You have to help me!" I shouted some more at him. I wasn't sure what I was even saying anymore. My thoughts only focused on what might be if I didn't leave with my partners. The Brigadier General remained silent as my fist came down again on his desk cracking the hardened Oak more. But this was an argument between Desmond Lorken and Roman Reigns, and it wasn't us when we weren't yelling until we were blue in the face. The look on of grimace on his face said that he was tired of me breaking his desk._

" _What do want me to do Roman! Do you want me to place a convenient transfer?" he shouted back at me. Suddenly the air between both of us was still, that was a good idea. That was about the only thing we could do. Lorken knew that I was desperate to save Dean and Seth, perhaps putting in a transfer was the only way we could pull this off. It'd definitely raise suspicion but I wouldn't be a very good Special Ops agent if I didn't know how to cover my tracks, and Lorken was good at helping me do so. He must have noticed the spark of hope in my eyes as he sighed in defeat. He said it not me, but I think he realized that a convenient compromise was found "Head to Cassiopeia, lay low for a couple days and then head out to Pegasus. Since they're already going to be labeled under Special Ops anyway, might as well head for the training center."_

 _I took a few breaths a calmed down before speaking. When ever I got riled up like this it always took me a while to calm down. He remained quiet as he let me collect myself for a few minutes, especially now that my normally controlled temper was backed by indomitable strength. After a few minutes that felt like hours I finally was able to relax. "So the usual then?"_

 _Desmond smiled at me nodding, "I'll take care of the paperwork, just get you and your team out of here. You just have to promise me one thing Roman." I looked at him curiously, although I should have expected there to be a catch to this whole thing. I waited patiently on what he wanted to say next. "Promise me you, Rollins, and Ambrose will be the best damn team out there. Prove to the Alliance-no the world that you three aren't the dangerous experiments that it wants to label you as. Leave tonight Reigns, I'll have Cassandra take care of everything else"_

 _I turned to the door reaching for it, before turning around one last time to face Desmond, "I owe you for this, even if you never do me another single favor ever again." I turned to leave his office to get back to my own quarters and gather my things._

* * *

It was a miracle that I was able to get both men out of the jeep and into the hotel room. It was nothing fancy but just big enough to room the three of us. I sat up in bed to look over that the two had made little struggle on the fact they'll have to share a bed for a night or two. I had to make a strong point the night before that neither one of them could bed with me, lest they wanted to risk ending up in the wall the next morning. I wasn't sure if I was capable of controlling my strength in my sleep.

Both of them looked so peaceful with their backs facing one another and a pillow thrown between them. It was both amusing to look at and a reminder of what I had promised Lorken last night. I was a man of my word and would continue my journey with Seth and Dean. I looked out through the small crack in the blue curtain of the window seeing the bright sun beating down on the peaceful city. I figured with the two of them still asleep, would be a good time to get out into the city and clear my head some. I know I needed it, and I didn't want them to see an ugly side of myself. I quickly threw on a pair of jeans, and a tank top and headed out the door after throwing my hair in a messy bun.

I took in the coastal air of the big city. The smell morning breeze and the fresh air was certainly something I needed to clear my head. I could already feel myself getting relaxed, perhaps this was why Lorken suggested we retreat here first. I looked out to the south seeing the beautiful blue ocean with the bright sun radiating off it's surface causing it to shimmer brightly. A calming sight as I watched another wave crash into the shore. I looked to the east, the downtown street was laid with small restaurants and dinners with their outdoor settings, and tourists lining the streets taking in the morning air.

I turned into the city to find a pharmacy in hopes to stock up on bandages and other supplies that Dean might need for medicinal purposes, last thing I wanted was to not grab something he might need. Although the training center might have everything we need, I think it's important to keep our own stock just in case. But even all the shopping in the world, it still couldn't take my mind off what was going on. It was so sudden, it happened from out of nowhere, and despite Lorken reassuring me that we couldn't predict what was to come. I still couldn't help but feel responsible.

"You done thinking?" called a gruff voice from behind. It snapped me from my thoughts causing me to look behind me. Of course it belonged to Dean of all people wearing his charismatic grin. I looked around to see if I could find Seth anywhere but I figured he'd show up later. At least I hope, last thing I needed was for him to get lost in a city he has no idea where he was. I think the Atlean knew what I was looking for with the way he suddenly spoke up, "Seth went to go explore the city. He took an interest in those restaurants in the main road." I opened my mouth to say something, but I think he noticed the look of panic on my face. "Easy big guy...he's a perfectly capable adult who can handle himself. He didn't just show up at Astros and got caught, he's been there for several years beforehand. So before you panic, he'll be okay."

I think I began to lose count just how many times he's gone on these tangents, but I wasn't gonna deny he was probably the most observant of the three of us. There were times where Dean was completely unreadable and there were times he wasn't afraid to voice his thoughts. I respected that trait about him, but I feared where it was going to get us in the future, hopefully no where we wanted to be. I wonder if Seth thought the same thing, he was more unreadable than Dean...although he always has this look of concern on his face. We'd have to work on that.

Dean helped me grab of the rest of supplies he thought we might need. We headed back to the hotel room to drop off the supplies before heading out to meet with Seth. We chatted up a storm the entire way. I told him a bit about my childhood and growing up on the island, how close my family was, and in turn he told me about all his times when he used to be bodyguard back in Atlas. It sounded like he used to work for some interesting clients back then. I couldn't help but notice he avoided a lot of subject pertaining to any kind of family or even the doctor that mentored him. It was probably best to leave it alone for now, I didn't want to rip open old wounds and have him become distant so suddenly.

We made it to the main road looking around, he couldn't help but be in awe of the beautiful ocean sight. It didn't occur to me until now that he's probably never seen the ocean since seemed like he's never left Atlas before coming to Astros. Atlas was on the very east of the Celestial Providence and the last checkpoint before entering the Asgard Providence, and besides the small towns between there and Astros there was only desert.

We started down the concrete sidewalk that lined the cobblestone decorated road. This wasn't my first trip to the tourist town but every time I was here it was breathtaking. The city was so different from any where else I've been in the Celestial Providence. Every building straight down to the small owned souvenir shops were decorated in some sort of shimmer or even neon lights to liven the place. Most of those beautifully decorated buildings on this strip of road we walked.

We stopped to nearly resturant along the way to see if we could spot Seth from the window or on one of the outdoor settings. We probably had to have passed three or four (I lost count) restaurants and still couldn't find him. I know Dean told me not to worry but I couldn't help it at this point. The two-toned man didn't have a way of communicating with us. I tried to calm myself, and not be overly worried but this was hard as hell. All I heard was chuckling from my side, as Dean was laughing boisterous at me. I think he saw the panic and worry that consumed my being.

"You don't listen very well do you?" he said in between laughs. When I opened my mouth to speak he just laughed even more. Was he mocking me for acting like an older brother? Or was I a bit too overbearing? "I told you to stop worrying, the more you act like this the slower he's gonna come out of his shell. You'll do all three of us a favor by just _relaxing_." I could help but crack a smile at how much emphasis he put in that last word. He put his arm around my shoulders as a comforting gesture, causing my shoulders just to slump a little. He turned his attentions away from me for a moment, "Speak and he shall appear," he said looking down the road some.

* * *

I squinted to see the figure in dark clothing appear. I shouldn't forget that his eyesight was keen and his hearing sharp, but with after watching over so many test subjects I must have lost track. Deep down I felt a little bad considering he is one of my partners. The next I saw coming into view was the patch of blonde hair in that dark tress tied back in a neat pony tail. Of course Seth would find the right opportunity to show up. "I told you not to worry," Dean spoke up once more.

He gave the two of us a blank look in those deep chocolate colored eyes, "Am I missing something?" I always felt bad that Seth seemed always a bit out of the loop. But I guess Dean proved a point seeing as he was here completely fine. I hung my head a little feeling ashamed, perhaps I really was overbearing. The ex-assassin looked between us still bewildered, "I can go, if you two need to talk more." Leaving not much room for discussion he tried to walk past us when I grabbed his forearm, a small yelp was emitted from the smaller man in response.

He jerked his arm out of my grip giving me a glare. I wasn't sure if I nearly crushed his arm with my strength or I grabbed where he was still healing from the experiments. Either way, with the way he was looking at me it obviously didn't feel good. There was an awkward silent stare down between Seth and I as I let go of his arm. I was about to say something until cut off by Dean, whom I hadn't noticed that he shifted to between myself and the smaller man. The Atlean smiled at the two of us, obviously trying to ease the sudden tension. "I'm starving!" he said arm around both my shoulder and his beginning to drag us down the road. I'd have to apologize to Seth later, it's the least I could do.

* * *

We continued down the street with Dean eventually releasing us, finally understanding that we had the ability to walk on our own. I'm sure Seth's mind was about as clouded as mine, but I wondered about the Atlean. He was grinning with his hands tucked behind his head looking like he didn't have a care in the world. I wondered if he was bothered by the suddenness of everything.

"Hey," spoke up the youngest man stopping in his place, causing us to halt as well. We turned our attentions to him as he was pointing out a coffee shop to our right, and I could see why it had caught his attention. If there was any building on this street that was a perfect representation of the city of Cassiopeia this was it. It was painted a dark purple with pale blue pieces of glass embedded in the wall giving it that perfect glimmer as the sun hit it at it's peak in the afternoon light. It was a bit blinding, but once you get past it you began to appreciate it's beautiful shimmer.

I took a moment to look into the window to see if the inside looked at brilliant as the inside, where it didn't have the same glimmer it did look to have the same air of an calming atmosphere. The walls were light blue with framed pictures both black and white and color showing almost a history of the place as well as various musicians that once played in front of the place. There were sets of black colored booths and hugging the walls were light wood colored tables looked finely finished and cleared to perfection.

The place looked fairly empty aside from the four women inside that all looked like they worked there with their matching uniforms. They all wore a purple blouse that matched the wall of the building and dark blue skirts. They all looked like they were working hard to keep the place nearly kept and polished to perfection straight down to making the various plants hanging from the ceiling were freshly watered. There was even a bar to the left of the entrance as if it was trying to attract all kinds of customers. This place just seemed so different from the rest of the restaurants

I hadn't noticed but Seth was the first to reach for the door, once more leaving very little to discussion. But I guess there wasn't much to discuss when the three of us were already attracted to the outrageously decorated building. I figured this would be a good as moment as any for Seth to take the lead and be the one who lead us around for a change. Like a curious cat, he was exploring new surroundings, and who wouldn't? This place was an absolute paradise, and was worth discovering every inch of the city. The atmosphere here was vastly different from the sights of the research facility. Seth pushed open the door jingling a little bell that hung above it and walked inside with Dean and I not too far behind.

The four women seemed to have all attentions on us as we walked in. We were first greeted by a rather energetic fiery haired girl, and following up on her greeting with an equally energetic one was a dark haired girl with a pony tied to the side of her head. To say that we were a bit taken back by their explosive energy was an understatement, but the amused look that held Seth and Dean said that they accomplished their goal. I looked up at the other two women who were also both holding gracious smiles.

The taller woman was behind the bar cleaning a glass was blonde with beautiful blue eyes, patted the bar obviously inviting us to have a seat. The last woman was a bit shorter, with slightly darkened skin, and long fuchsia colored hair, she picked up the tray that was next to the table she was standing by and walked into the back as the two who greeted us at the door practically dragged us to the bar.

We sat down at the dark wood colored bar as the blonde haired woman placed a glass bottle full of beer in front of each of us. "Relax a little," she said in a very calming voice. Had she noticed the tension between us too, was she just like Cassandra, intelligent and observant.

I felt a sudden elbow dig into my side almost forgetting that Dean had decided to seat himself between Seth and I. "The big guy doesn't relax very well. I've been barking up that tree all day." he said proudly lifting his beer and downing almost the entirety of the dark ale down in one gulp. Of course he'd speak his mind, he had no trouble in doing so. Although he was joking it seemed like Dean had no idea what was running through my mind.

I looked a little past Dean to once more see large chocolate orbs looking around. Seth always the observant of his surroundings. I felt like that trait was going to be incredibly handy once we started on some of our special ops missions. Made me think we probably should have given him the ability to have that incredible eyesight and hearing. He looked back up at the bartender once more, "This is also a coffee shop?" he questioned. There was a barista on the opposite end of the place, was interesting to say the least.

"We try not to limit our customers, we want to attract all kinds of clientele." she responded to Seth's question. "It's not stopped working, our small place seemed to attract you three," she chuckled. She looked between the three of us before placing another beer in front of Dean who instantly took it upon his lips. If there was someone who was good at relaxing it was him. "A calm collected soldier, an Atlean who's not afraid of what people think of him, and an eloquent gentleman who's obviously never been to Cassiopeia," she chuckled again. "You three are just like my sisters and I, we all came from different backgrounds but we manage to make it work to run our small place, and well...take a look," she said pointing out all the memorabilia around the small restaurant.

"We started this place together because we all had one goal, we wanted to make the visitors of Cassiopeia have a great time that they'll remember for a lifetime," spoke up orange haired girl. I couldn't help she had an accent unlike the other three girls, from the way it sounded she was definitely from somewhere east, possibly outside the Alliance. "Sometimes it just takes just something as small as a dream to achieve something greater, we're so proud of the small place we've got here."

The fuchsia-haired girl came back each with three plates of food on her tray and placed one each in front of us. Each plate was a hearty burger with a side of golden fries freshly made by the steam and the juice still oozing off of it, stacked with the works of fresh cut red onions, tomato, and lettuce, and cheese melted to perfection. These girls certainly knew how to take care of their customers, I knew I ended up skipping breakfast because of my overbearing worry for Seth but I was unsure about the other two, and sisters? These girls didn't look like they were related.

"Sisters! You girls must be close!" exclaimed the Atlean polishing off yet another beer. He must have noticed the same thing about them not looking the same. "I hope we can have a bond like that one day too. It'd be pretty sweet to one day be able to call these two brothers, but we're just getting started. Oh, yeah I'm Mox-I mean uhh Dean by the way." he said introducing himself, almost slipping up and calling himself by his old alias of Moxley. He thumbed over and pointed at the two of us, "He's Roman, an uptight, overbearing, yet oddly friendly soldier and muscle man, and this is Seth he's been under a rock for so long I think the rock is still begging him to come out, but he's as heartwarming as they come."

Seth stifled a laughter at Dean's description of us. He couldn't have been drunk off two beers could he? Or was he just enjoying the relaxing atmosphere the girls were getting out for us. It was just like being under Cassandra's care once more, and like before I could suddenly feel my body relaxing. My shoulders slumped, knots untwisting from my back. I finally reached out and took that beer that was set in front of me what seemed like half an hour ago. Just like how Dean polished off his last beer I decided to do the same. I drank the entire thing in one gulp, I looked over at Seth who looked like he was done being shy and did the same.

The bartender pointed to herself, "You boys can call me Charlotte," she said politely introducing herself. She even had a beautiful name to match her captivating looks, and her charming smile. She began to point at her sisters starting with the orange haired woman, "That's Becky, she's normally our hostess" she moved to the brown haired girl, "she's Bayley, she runs the barista, " and lastly she pointed to the smaller girl, "And she's Sasha, our head chef and our server. Also don't worry about the bill, all of this is on the house."

* * *

"You have such a lovely place here, Miss Charlotte, but I'm surprised to see it empty." Seth said before working on his meal some more. The ever observant Seth Rollins had pointed out what I was thinking myself, especially as Becky talked about wanting to take care of their customers, and they couldn't have been unnoticable since some of the photos showed they'd have small bands play in front of their little restaurant.

All four of the women seemed to grow quiet at Seth's question. "It's because of the terrorist attack on Ursa Minor," Bayley spoke up after the drawn out silence. Didn't surprise me that news traveled fast. How quick did the media jump on it, I guess anything to draw attention away from the military especially Project: Taladen. "With the evacuation of Ursa Major everyone's now headed east towards Atlas, away from the threat." The sudden drop of sadness in the energetic girl's voice was enough to send another bolt of guilt through my being. I began to grow uncomfortable, once more guilt began to consume me.

This was my fault…

This was my fault…

 _This was my fault…_

Suddenly the meal began to taste like ash, and my stomach felt like it was about to send back up everything I had just eaten.

"Hey!" spoke up Bayley through the lingering stillness that hung around the restaurant. "You shouldn't worry! We'll bounce back like we always have! So you and your brothers should do as Charlotte says and relax." The brunette seemed to be exactly like Dean in many traits, that high energy and that sense of letting their voice be heard. "You guys should stick around until sunset. The view is gorgeous."

We looked at one another, trying to figure if that was a bright idea or not. I didn't have a problem in it really, we were still stuck here for at least another day or two. I'd say it'd give Seth another chance to explore the city as well, see what life is like outside of Astros and the same would go for Dean as well, the only cities he knew were Astros and Atlas. Who wouldn't want to know more about Cassiopeia, this was a paradise!

* * *

Just as requested we stayed enjoying the company of the girls. They kept the drinks coming, and soon we could feel the tension starting to lift. I couldn't recall how many I had at this point, but I tried not to let myself or my companions to get carried away. This sunset of Bayley's wouldn't be as enjoyable or rememorable if we were too inebriated.

As the day carried on into the evening, other customers started pouring into the restaurant looking to get some early dinner. It was that moment that just before the girls began to turn their attentions on them Becky had brought us up a flight of stairs to the roof of their building, saying nothing and only leaving us with our thoughts and one another's company, as it's always been since we first met.

Dean who's always been the first to initiate the conversation just sat down on the edge his long legs hanging off the side. With not much to say Seth and I followed in suit the younger man sitting himself between us, as still silence lingering. But it wasn't that awkward silence we were used to, it was a comforting one to say the least. It was a still moment where nothing had to be said, we could just blissfully gaze off into the sight before us. We began to stare out into the distance of the ocean as the sun began to dip down into the horizon. Slowly the sky began to light up a pale pink and the ocean shimmer radiating orange.

"They weren't kidding." spoke up the Atlean, his jaw practically hanging in awe of the beautiful sight that lie before us.

I turned to look at Seth whose hands were clasped in front of him, his thumbs twiddling. But he looked rather focused on the sunset. As the sun began to dip more behind the horizon and sky grew darker I could tell there was something on his mind, he seemed hesitant, even Dean turned his attentions to the youngest man.

His question unsure, and yet so curious. It'd stick by us forever until we had an answer.

" _Are we brothers?"_

* * *

So this chapter goes on a lot longer than I had anticipated. I was thinking about cutting it in half, but then I'd have ended up with two incredibly short chapters. I don't know about others but short chapters somewhat bother me. If it's too long do drop me a line in either in a review or even a PM and if there's enough feedback on making it shorter than I'll see about cutting it down. I know that there's a lot to take in from this chapter.

~CrisisExceed


	2. Guilt

So this chapter ended up a lot shorter than any chapters I've written so far. Once again thanks for everyone who favorited and followed after one chapter, and those who have stuck with me through _Origins_.

* * *

 **Guilt**

We still had one more day to spend in Cassiopeia before heading out to the training facility in Pegasus. Through the night I could still hear Seth's question echoing in my mind. It was hard not to think about it especially after meeting those girls who were so close they introduced one another as sisters. After the sun was fully done setting we left the small restaurant and headed back to our hotel room for the night.

I knew it was eventually going to come up, but it was a matter of who was going to ask. I knew I couldn't keep the truth from them for long. I knew the two younger men were eventually going to ask me about the "terrorist attack" on Ursa Minor. I was unsure if I should tell them the truth or run with what I was given. Do I tell them it was another test subject did it? It'd crush them both for sure. Dean would most likely blame me (not directly, but as a representative of the military) for messing with human genetics, and probably go ballistic, and if that were to happen Seth would more than likely be caught in the middle of it.

I couldn't subject them both to that, but to lie to them? That wasn't in the right mind either. What would happen if they found out the truth? They'd never trust me ever again with anything pertaining to important information. The internal struggle was a fierce one, and one that'd definitely keep me from falling asleep. I knew I had spent most of the night staring at the ceiling, and when I wasn't I was just tossing and turning. It was going to be a rough morning to say the least.

As usual I was the first up quickly taking a shower. I patiently waited as Seth was the next to arise, I innerly chuckled to myself seeing his dark hair in a tattered mess. This was the first time I'd actually seen the youngest as he was just waking up in the morning. The first thing I noticed was that he took his time as he slowly peeled his eyes opened, stretched his arms above his head, before giving a loud yawn. For how loud it was though, I'm surprised it didn't wake Dean especially with his super hearing.

I looked over at the middle man as he didn't flinch to any of the rustling in the comforter. He remained the same with the blanket pulled to his waist his body sprawled out in the space he was given, with one leg slightly hung over the side. He looked like he was in his own world, not looking like anything would bother him. I envied that feeling of being dead to the world while asleep. The military has taught me to always be on alert even when sleeping. Dean began to twitch some as he began to groan and shift. He rolled over slightly swinging his legs over the side of the bed giving a loud yawn himself. The difference between their morning routine was vastly different, and showed just how much difference there was in their personality. Dean was already up and about stretching his arms above his head, while Seth was still sat up in bed covers at his ankles.

Seeing as Seth was taking his time, Dean decided to take the shower next. I turned my attentions to two-toned man who finally stood up giving his back a good stretch hearing the couple small pops. He finally gave me his attention large dark orbs bearing at me. The youngest definitely wasn't a morning person. "Morning," I greeted him trying not to chuckle at his grogginess.

I was met with a yawn in response before I finally got a cracky, "Morning." I watched as he just began to dig through his bag muttering something about not being able to get a decent run in the last two days, and he was right. None of us had gotten any kinds of decent exercise in the last two days. Suddenly a nice jog sounded good, especially with the ocean breeze to keep us company. I opened my mouth to say something to him, before he was already dressed in some gray shorts and a black tank top. He slipped on some white tennis shoes he pulled from his bag and took off after throwing his hair quickly into a ponytail, leaving no room for any discussion.

Dean got out of the shower leaving a puff of white steam in his wake. The man definitely had no shame, or care for that matter as he padded across the hotel room dressed only in a towel around his waist. "You know for someone who takes his sweet time getting out of bed, he doesn't take long to get out." I turned my head quickly as soon as I watched him grip that towel and begin to throw it off his waist. I'm sure he didn't care, for how nonchalantly he just moved acrossed the room and began to change but I at least wanted to show some decency. After a minute or two of rustling and grunting he finally gave me the okay that it was safe to look.

He was dressed similarly to how Seth was in the same kind of athletic clothing. "Seth had a good idea though, I'm going to go take in the beach before grabbing a bite to eat." He gave me a quick wave before leaving the hotel room, once again not letting me get a word in. Although they were different in personalities they were still very similar in ways as well. I wonder if they knew they were closer than they thought.

* * *

Since the two of them had taken off for a run I figured I'd follow in suit and do the same. I chose to run the main road by the beach for an easy path and a relaxing scenery, and also in hopes I'd run into Seth or Dean later. I kept my jog to an even pace, not fast but not slow either, but just enough so that my mind could wander around freely without the other two trying to read into it. I didn't mind having the two of them worry about me, but this time I couldn't let them in. Not yet anyway.

Ursa Minor was a small town to just northwest of Astros, mostly small homes and suburban neighborhoods. Most of the people who lived there were often industrial and factory workers for the companies in Ursa Major. Most of the exports from the Celestial Providence came from Ursa Major. It didn't occur to me now, but this attack on the small town would no doubt affect the economy of the Celestial Providence, and overall the Alliance as a whole. I had never thought about these things before, suddenly things looked so much messier than I had anticipated.

Once I had finished my run I settled on sitting on a small bench near the beach looking out to the glimmering ocean once more. Watching a wave crash up against the shore was just a sight to behold to calm my nerves. A breeze from the late spring air cast over, mixed with the smells of the ocean was intoxicating. I could sit here all day if I could. I let loose my hair from it's confinement of my ponytail letting that same breeze flow through it cooling me down from the heat of the sun. It was going to be summer soon, which was going to make training harder, especially in the dry desert heat.

I hadn't noticed it yet, but a familiar face had decided to take a seat next to me as my head was clouded in various thoughts. The military, the Alliance as a whole, and especially Seth and Dean. She greeted me with a short. "Hey you," as her long blonde hair picked up in the wind brushing against my arm. Interesting that Charlotte had found me out here, I figured she'd be busy with the restaurant as it was still breakfast time. "Seth and Dean wandered into the restaurant one at a time, was waiting for you to show up, I was getting a little worried when you didn't. But here you are I guess."

I chuckled a little, I hadn't expected anyone to come looking for me let alone. But it was nice hearing that Dean and especially Seth had decided to do their own wandering probably thinking thoughts in their own way. Once again the small similarities in their personalities showing when they both decided to pop back up at the girls' restaurant, but who wouldn't want to go back there? Their company was a thing of beauty, they not only knew how to take care of their customers, and their establishment, but got the sense of care they had for one another as well. "Didn't mean to make you worry," I responded keeping a smile on my face. "I just needed to think things in my own ways."

"About what?" she asked me curiosity on her face. Her blue eyes focused on whatever it was I had to say. I had already kept Dean and Seth out of the loop for safety reasons, but Charlotte wasn't even a soldier. The shades of yesterday were starting to show and the internal battle began once more. It was a fight to reveal everything to her or not. I had only just met her, and it seemed that her and her sisters were worried about the attack on Ursa Minor.

I looked down at my clasped hands in my lap as I leaned forward with my elbows in my thighs. "I'm worried about what happened Ursa Minor." It wasn't far from the truth, it just wasn't the entire truth. She already knew I was a soldier, and who knows how many have already been dispatched to Ursa Major, and that was another issue that concerned me. If troops have been dispatched to Ursa Major, could they really do anything to stop the monstrosity that the project had created? Another sigh released from my lips as Charlotte just sat there listening what I had to say. I felt her hand rubbing my back up and down in a comforting gesture.

"Lets get you something to eat at least, sometimes helps clear your head some," she said smiling. I turned to look at her, her beautiful features on full display in the morning sun. I couldn't help but smile back, at least she was trying. She wasn't prying, which was something I was thankful for...I wholly expected for Seth and Dean to do so by now.

* * *

Charlotte and I walked back down the main road to the restaurant. Just as she had said Seth and Dean were there chatting and laughing a storm with the other girls. They were sitting in one of the booths in the middle with nearly empty plates of food, signifying that they had been there a while. It made me feel at ease a little they they were able to find their own company without one of us having to pull the other two along. I didn't listen to the whole conversation, but it sounded like Dean was telling a story about a friend he grew up in Atlas with. Sounds like they were close, and enjoyed their youth together.

I noticed the Atlean was the first to turn his attentions with, "About damn time!" he said with his signature grin on his face. I sat down in the booth next to Seth as I watched Sasha put down a plate of food before me. A hearty breakfast meal with scrambled eggs, a few strips of bacon, and pancakes. They weren't steaming, but it was still pretty warm. "It's been waiting for ya, Roman." he said before taking another fork full of pancake bits. I didn't say anything, only cracking a small smile. There was too much on my mind to speak, so I'd quietly let the others take the spotlight for now. I'd prefer it that way.

I watched as Seth had turned his attentions to Becky who'd just finished cleaning off the table behind her, before sitting in one of the chairs keeping her attentions on the younger man. "Miss Becky," he started, using those eloquent mannerisms that Charlotte pointed out yesterday. "Your accent is something I've never heard of here in the Celestial Providence. It's beautiful and exotic, where do you come from?" Seth had to have been curious, I'd met some with her accent before, but I sometimes forget that he was from outside the Alliance, he's probably never met anyone like her before.

She blushed a little at his comment, whether or not he was trying to be charming was intentional or not it certainly did grab her attention. "I'm from the Arbor Providence, just north of the Asgard. I moved to Odin when I was young with my parents cousin whom was more of a brother than a cousin. We were practically inseparable." I concentrated on my food fading in and out of her story of her growing up in Odin, the capital of the Asgard Providence. She was really close with her cousin it sounded like, protecting her and being there for her when he always needed it.

It was amazing that we met a group of girls, about the same age as us from the looks (I dare not ask a woman's age, **ever** ) who were from different background but incredibly close. I wonder how they all met originally, was it by accident like Seth, Dean, and I? I felt like I was getting a glimpse into our future just by being next to these girls.

As I cleared my plate of the breakfast that lied before me, I faded back into Becky's story. "Eventually my cousin decided he wanted to join the military when he turned eighteen, but I wasn't ready to let go of my safety blanket just yet, so he dragged me to Astros with him. Very rare did I get to see him once he was done with basic. The last time I saw him I was told he goes by a new name now."

That sparked my attention instantly. Normally only the soldiers who joined Special Ops were the ones that had to get their names changed. I finally gave her my full attentions as I was rather curious whom her cousin was. Maybe I had worked with him before, maybe even one of the many that was mentored under Colonel Styles. "If I may, Becky," I interjected politely, "What was your cousin's symbolic name?"

She gave me a bright smile, it seemed like talking about her cousin left her in all sorts of a cheerful mood. With the way she praised him, and the way she spoke never saying a single negative thing about him, he had left a deep impression on her life. I never had anyone like that, not even Lorken held that on me, especially with how complicated our relationship was now. We were acquaintances at best now, any time we spoke it was all business hardly any small talk. "He told me to call him Finn Bálor."

And in an instant, I felt myself shut down for a moment just to process what she had told me. I dropped my fork as it clattered against the ceramic plate. My stomach twisted in all kinds of ways, it was about to send back up everything I had just eaten. Deep guilt was starting to sink in as I could no longer hear anyone's voice, only my own thoughts telling me to run. I knew her cousin alright, but not from Special Ops, he was a test subject at the facility. He was one of the many that got moved into maximum security. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as smiles began to fade. I needed to get away, from all of them even my own team.

"I need air." I quickly said. I didn't wait for a response, I bolted out of that place and ran down the street as fast as I could. I needed to put some distance between myself and everything. Eventually when I felt I had ran enough, I stopped to catch my breath in a nearby alleyway. Finally my churning stomach had decided to let loose everything it had contained.

* * *

I noticed the storm clouds that gathered overhead, and that was all I needed. I felt the tears burning in my eyes but no tears would spill. I refused to give my guilt that satisfaction. I just sat on the cold ground back against the nearest building pulling my knees close to my chest. I listened as the sound of thunder came crashing through the skies. I thought about going back to the hotel, but another part of me didn't want to face Dean and Seth. If they didn't have any suspicions before, they would certainly have them now.

I sat there, just thinking to myself how would I tell Becky that she wouldn't be allowed to see her cousin anymore? How could I face anyone's family for that matter? I could tell she had loved her cousin more than life itself and now he was considered dangerous and highly unstable by the same military that made him that way. The more I sank into my darker thoughts the more the thunder boomed overhead. I began to feel the droplets of rain hit my head. I didn't budge, I just wanted to sit there and dwell upon the experiments. The thought made me instinctively place a hand on my arm, there were no more welts, they had completely healed.

But what about those who can't ever recover? Those who were now stuck permanently as lab rats for the military. The same military that taught me discipline and values. I took off from the research facility at the first sign of trouble, not even thinking about what was going to happen to the other test subjects at the time. Now as it all hit me at once, who knows what was going to happen those who were transferred. How was I supposed to tell Becky now, why she was no longer allowed to see her beloved cousin? Each question was a knife slicing into my heart.

I just shut myself off, away from everything. I just wanted to sit there and soak in the rain. I didn't want to think about the girls, or the military, not even Seth and Dean. My guilt weighing me down, I just wanted to not think about anything.

* * *

I couldn't recall how long I had been sitting there, but I found it odd that Seth and Dean hadn't come looking for me. I sighed deeply, maybe they were just giving me the space I needed. With now the two on my mind, I decided it was time to return to the hotel. I should at least get out of these soaked clothes. I walked back down the main road taking a small shortcut to avoid passing the restaurant once more. I'm sure the girls couldn't have been too thrilled after how I stormed off. After a bit of extra wandering, I managed to find myself back at the hotel.

I entered the room to see that both men had their eyes beating down on me. Both with a look of concern on their faces. No one expected me to take off like that and certainly they didn't either. No one said anything and the atmosphere was tense. I didn't look at Seth or Dean just reached for my bag to grab something new to change into. I walked into the bathroom to wash the afternoon rain off.

Once I stepped back into the room the first thing I heard was Seth's voice. "What happened in Ursa Minor?" he said his voice cold, and large brown orbs staring up at me furious. This was a change in attitude for Seth. Never had I seen this side of him, and I've seen his kind of look before. It was a killer instinct, the kind of look you give when you wanted answers and you weren't going to wait for him. I watched as even Dean was taken back by his tone of voice. It was dare I say...terrifying. I thought about what I wanted to say, I suddenly felt my back pressed against the wall shoved into it by the smaller man. He took a grip of my shirt, "No excuses Roman! The truth! What happened in Ursa Minor?!"

I wouldn't let myself get intimidated at first, but then there was that look in his eyes. I could only focus on that look my heart starting to sink. For the first time in my life I felt fear, and this was what his victims felt when they were at his mercy. They were murderous, dull, this was not the Seth Rollins I knew...this was Tyler Black. This was the man that the High General feared. I couldn't bring myself to shove him away, or even look away the more those eyes demanded answers the more it was becoming harder to maintain my composure.

My knees could no longer hold myself up. I finally crumbled to the ground, my back slowly slid down the wall as I could feel the burning in my eyes again. Seth had kneeled down beside me, and finally I cracked. I leaned my head in on his chest letting loose the emotion I had bottled since leaving the facility. "It's my fault," I choked out while taking a grip of Seth's shoulders. I felt the younger man slowly reach over and rub my back. Seeing me break down like this must him snapped him out of whatever murderous trance he was in. "I got cold feet for just a second, and now people are dead. It's my fault."

"Roman, what happened?" asked Dean whose voice was full of unease. He obviously didn't like what he had heard, but I wasn't done. They needed answers and we weren't going to move any more forward if I wasn't honest now. I'd explain everything I just needed to calm down first. I ended up clinging to Seth harder just wanting any kind of comfort I could afford. After minutes of sobbing I was finally able to regain a bit of my senses. I dared not look at them just yet, I must have looked so pathetic. I never imagined the day I'd have that moment of showing them utter weakness.

"There was a test subject at the facility who was completely unstable. His body had a violent reaction to the experiments. Just to finish the process, he had to he held down." Seth seemed to freeze in place. His hand suddenly stopped rubbing my back. He backed away from me looking rather shocked. He couldn't have known something about that subject could he? "According to his files he was showing a lot of negative after effects, and possible instability. I ordered to have him moved to a research center in Freya, to have a team dedicated to him to get him stabilized."

"I remember hearing about that, the day I was released." said the youngest speaking up. Now I understood why he reacted the way he did. "The two guards who came and checked on me, one was sent to go grab the lead scientist and came back in a cold sweat." I looked down at him seeing his eyes still ridden with shock. "They were ordered to go back to the lab and hold down a test subject. I was groggy at the time so I didn't hear the whole conversation."

I noticed Dean shifting from his spot by the window to sit down on the bed in front of is. With the way his brows were furrowed and how he was tapping on his chin. He was in deep thought whatever he was thinking about definitely had those gears turning in his mind. He may have had some light to shed on this, hopefully. "I'm going to assume, he's the one that destroyed Ursa Minor. With that said, with that much power is there anything that can stop him, or is the military going to realize just the mistake they've done?" He stood up now looking visibly crossed. I'd never seen the Atlean look so serious. I was used to him having that grin planted on his face, but no just like Seth this was a different side of Dean Ambrose.

"I warned them what they were doing. I was the doctor's apprentice! Meaning I had all his research and the proof that they were attempting something that shouldn't be messed with. There were no records ever on success on a human modification and still they tried." I watched as Dean let loose his anger on the wall, putting a decent dent in it breaking the skin on his knuckles. He began to pace back and forth across the room constantly running his hand through his hair. He looked like he was ready to snap, he looked as if he wanted to break something that was more than just the wall.. His breathing picked up, if I thought Seth was pissed he had nothing on how Dean looked right now. I needed to get him to calm down, before himself or did something he regretted.

I stood from my spot walking up to the Atlean and looked him straight in the eye. "Look at me Dean, that's one subject that went rogue. But what about us," I showed him my arms, to give him proof that my welts had all healed. "We're fine Dean, you saw me crush that van, you even saw and heard it coming before anyone around us had a chance to notice, and Seth...his body can go fully intangible. One doesn't speak for the rest of us, maybe the doctor back then didn't have any proof then, but his apprentice does now!" I shouted back at him placing a hand on his chest. I could feel just how fast his heart was beating from all the boiled over rage, but there was that spark of enlightenment in his eyes.

He took a deep breath, he looked away from me for a second before completely backing away from me. The Atlean then took a moment to look at Seth, as he gave another deep sigh finally backing down. It seemed like my words had got to him, I too gave my own sigh in relief. Dean walked past me sitting on the bed. "Lets just get to Pegasus." he said hanging his head.

Seth stood up looking between us, "What about Ursa Major?" It seemed like that was still sitting at the back of his head. It was on all our minds but was this the time to be worrying about it? We still narrowly escaped confinement for the rest of our lives.

"There's nothing we can do, Seth." I told him, trying to still hold in my temper.

"Not yet anyway." Seth and I had turned our attentions to Dean. Who was looking over his shoulder at us with that signature grin planted on his face. I could tell, he believed in our team.

* * *

Awww...they had their first fight. This was a bit more on the happenings on Ursa Minor, and the younger two showing that they've not completely abandoned who they once were. Do you guys think Roman should feel guilty? I promise the next one won't be as short this time.

~CrisisExceed


	3. Open Wounds

So this chapter took me a while to write for multiple reasons. It didn't go the way I wanted to the first so I ended up scraping it, rewrote it, and then tried a different PoV and that didn't work. So this chapter probably had to be rewritten about 3 times before I was finally satisfied. But I think it was worth it. I try my best to make sure everything lines up in the end. I do my best to make sure you're all entertained from beginning to end. Apologies for the wait, and thanks again for the continued support.

* * *

 **Open Wounds**

I wish I had gotten to at least say good bye to the girls before leaving, but now we were on borrowed time again as we headed from Cassiopeia to Pegasus. I explained to Seth and Dean that Pegasus was a smaller city directly south of Astros that was dedicated to military development, and of course the special training facility there for Special Ops. I mentioned that Colonel Styles was born and raised there, which was probably why he was so good at what he did. He practically grew up in the military environment since childhood.

Still neither one of them spoke to me since we had left Cassiopeia, after our spat in the hotel room. I began to grow worried that they no longer trusted me, especially since I had kept it hidden from them. Perhaps they were swallowing the fact that it was another test subject that had destroyed the small town. I tried to place my mind on a reason for all this silence, and it was very unsettling. The minutes that had gone by were agonizing, neither of them flinched, they both were just looking out towards the desert scenery.

I sighed deeply, I knew I had to get this off my chest or there was no way our training in Pegasus was going to go smoothly. I pulled the jeep over on the desert highway slowly the rush of wind dying down. The two lifted their heads looking skeptical at the same time still furious. I tried not to pay attention to the dirty looks they shot me. I just wanted to get this apology out of the way so we could move forward. I looked at the two of them sternly taking a deep breaths in hopes I didn't stammer my words. "Look Seth, Dean…" I started scratching the back of my head. This was a lot harder than I thought. I was used to having military teammates who understood the means to keep secrets or who were always into the loops. I hadn't really thought about this when I originally recruited them to be apart of my team. "I just want to apologize. I shouldn't have kept you guys out of the loop when we left the research facility. I kinda feel like an asshole for doing so."

Seth was the first to look back and forth between Dean and I, almost trying to get a read on the two of us before speaking. I was doing my best to be sincere and that I wasn't just blowing smoke, he focused on the Atlean for a good minute nodding to him before turning his attentions back towards me. I wonder what was running through his mind, with the way the two of them nodded it probably meant they were thinking the same thing. Perhaps they had a discussion of their own when I wasn't looking, probably before we left Cassiopeia. "Look, I speak for Dean and I when I say we're upset with you Roman." Of course leave Seth to be the one to speak for the two of them, I've known them at least long enough to know he'd be the one to put it politely. "But we're grateful." I froze for a moment, just to see what exactly he had meant.

Dean was the next to speak up, "Look man, what he's trying to say you saved us from being confined to a cage." Well, at least I'd let them think that for now, I tried not to show it on my face. I dare not tell them that Dean was to be deported back to Atlas, and Seth...I'd rather not even think about that. "We're just a little pissed that you didn't tell us right away. It's as Seth told me, there should be no secrets between teammates and we should be willing to speak to one another. You let this eat away at you Ro, and we're just a little concerned what else you could be holding from us. We just don't want to see you lose yourself over something you think you can't tell us."

I looked down not wanting to face them at the moment. Had they really been that concerned about me? It sounded like they talked about this for a while. I didn't know what to say at the moment, I had spent so much time being concerned for them that I didn't realize they had the same worry for me. To say I was grateful was an understatement. The mere thought of it was enough for me to have another break down, it was a new feeling for someone to have my back. I mean Lorken had covered for me multiple times, but not in this way...not since my mentor. "Guys I…" I hesitated, I couldn't muster up the words.

"Let me take the wheel, Roman...since you said this road takes us directly to Pegasus. You look like you could use some rest." said Seth, in his rare times he actually smiled. He knew how to drive? Well, if he was confident enough I wouldn't deny that I could use the rest. We all hopped out of the jeep as Seth took the wheel with Dean taking the passenger seat, I'd take the back for now spreading myself as best I could leaning on our stack of bags for comfort. I felt the rumble of the jeep start back up, and as soon as the wind kicked up again I could feel myself drifting off into a slumber. I didn't realize just how tired I was.

* * *

Although I felt myself fading in and out of sleep, I couldn't fully fall asleep. Now that Seth and Dean were fully aware of the situation in Ursa Minor, I wondered how it'd affect their training. They were fully aware that they were now military attack dogs, as I have been for most of my adult life. I peaked out from my slumber to see that the desert scenery was starting to meet suburban housing. I lifted my head giving a yawn to realize we have now arrived in Pegasus.

Still I said nothing, but still I felt like I owed them an explanation. As we approached the local area of the town and some of the military buildings coming into view I began to feel this may be the only chance I get. "Could you pull over a minute?" I asked Seth politely. He nodded to my request and pulled into a parking lot of an office building. I took a deep breath never before in my life had I felt like there was a giant weight on my shoulders than I have in the last week. I could only hope that they were willing to understand what I was going through.

"You okay, big guy?" asked Dean, turning around in the passenger seat with his arms rested on the headrest and his chin on his arms. I looked between the two of them seeing both their concerned stares. I never have been able to thank them properly for the loyalty and care they've shown me thus far. I was without a doubt eternally grateful.

"Look guys…" I started trying my best to control my breathing. This was just like the conversation I had with Seth back at my office in the research facility. I reached up to scratch the back of my head, this was harder than the last time, but here went nothing. "I owe you guys another apology. For everything…" I noticed the blank looks I was getting from both blue and brown eyes, but neither had open their mouths to interject so I guess I should just continue. "I'm sorry that everything that's happened since this whole project began was forced. The agony and the pain you've endured, and all the secrets I kept locked away from you guys. I wasn't sure how to handle it all myself. I kept it from you because I didn't want you guys to worry about me, I wanted you to focus on your own comfort."

Dean was the first to speak up and cut me off before I could continue. He first responded with a mocking laugh. He reached over and lightly tapped his knuckles on my forehead, his actions receiving a bewildered looked from both Seth and I. "Yeah, hi...medic here, in case you've forgotten. Caring for people is kinda my thing." he said voice full of sarcasm but playfulness. "Seth and I talked about this back at the hotel, while you were sulking in the rain." He turned to the youngest to give him the floor, he probably trusted the two-toned man to put it into better words than him.

"Roman…" he started softly collecting his words. "You and Dean both know what I used to be, what I did before coming here to the Celestial Providence. I know that we all have our secrets, and why we keep them. But you must understand, from our point of view. By holding it in for so long, you not only wavered our trust, but I feel like you make us out to be completely non-understanding. Dean and I may not know the inner workings of the military, but it's like you said, we were forced into it now." His melancholy demeanor turned into a soft smile, chocolate eyes beaming with forgiveness. "We forgive you Roman, just no more secrets. We're in this together."

The care and support that these two had for me, was almost enough to make me break down again. I've hadn't had support like this since Lorken when we got out of basic. I truly picked up a couple of remarkable young men. It was clear to me now than ever before that they really did understand what it was I was going through, and that they wanted to see this through more than anyone. The world was ready to label us as dangerous and uncontrollable. But they were ready to fight back, all this worrying over their training was nothing.

We rearranged seating once more, with me back in the driver's seat and Seth taking the back. We'd set off once more to reach the training facility. It hadn't occurred to me yet if the station's commander knew about that we were test subjects of Project: Taladen, and if he did how was he and the other soldiers going to react. I could only hope this wasn't going to be a rocky start for Seth and Dean's military careers.

* * *

I took a longer way around to get to the main station, just so I could show the two of them around Pegasus. The town had three parts to it, the suburban area where soldiers and their families lived, the local area, and of course all the military facilities. We were headed for the facility on the far north of town, away from all amenities. For next few months that training facility would be our home, where we were going to learn how to make our team whole.

"Do I gotta wear this monkey suit?" asked Dean snapping me out of my thoughts. It was amazing how nicely they both cleaned up. The Atlean had his brown locks comed back slicked with gel, and his face cleanly shaven. He mumbled some obscenities to himself as he fumbled with getting the short sleeved white dress shirt on. Never had I seen him wearing something else other than jeans or athletic shorts, an interesting sight to see to say the least. Freshly pressed dark green slacks, and even black dress shoes finely polished, he continued to grumble as he tucked the shirt in his slacks before messing with getting the dark green belt on.

I looked over at Seth who was quietly (thankfully) finishing putting his uniform on. He straightened out his black tie before reaching over for his matching dark green blazer, and smoothing getting any loose pieces of lint off before slipping it on. The jacket too was nearly pressed with the Alliance's symbol sewed into it's shoulders. Three towers, representing Astros, Odin, and Luna the respective capitals of the provinces, with a globe behind it, around that was a thin black strip with the words Falishian Alliance written in white. That was the same symbol plastered on anything that belonged to the Alliance, and seeing both of them now wearing the same uniform I had worn for years gave me an uneasy feeling.

Seth gave a small chuckle as Dean once again grumbling, as he struggled to get a tie on. As I was slipping on my own blazer, I watched the two-toned man walk over helping the middle man with his problem. I found the sight slightly amusing as he helped Dean with his tie, normally it'd be the older helping the younger but something told me the Atlean probably never thought he'd ever have to wear something like a dress suit.

There was a knock at the door catching our attentions, "Reigns, a minute if you please." called a voice from the other side. I knew the voice from anywhere it was the station's commander. I looked at the two giving them a small nod, so that they could carry on with what they were doing. I opened the door and stepped out to meet with the man. Much like Lorken, I too had history with this man. He was also another mentored by Colonel Styles. He kept his hair to a buzz and his goatee finely trimmed with hints of gray in there. We greeted one another with a traditional salute before going down to business. "Reigns."

"Orton." He seemed a bit tense greeting me the way he was. The talk I had just before we arrived at the dorm, was probably still fresh in his mind. He didn't seem to mind that the three of us had come from the Astros research facility, but I didn't blame him for having his doubts. He was well aware of the situation in Ursa Minor, and I reassured him that Dean and Seth were fine. He trusted my judgement for the most part, but I'm sure he didn't come to repeat a conversation we already had.

"You know, there were many recruits who'd kill to be apart of your squadron, many of which that have prestigious careers. Top of their classes, proficient in firearms, good soldiers all of them. What happened in that research facility, that made you choose two complete strangers?" I gave a steadied sigh. I was pretty sure that wasn't going to be the first and the last time I was going to be asked that question. The mere thought at knowing I was going to be asked that question again and again was enough to get my temper to unwind a bit, I let loose another sigh trying to keep it in check.

"First of all…" I started putting a little fervor in my voice. "How I chose and why I chose my squadron is no one's business but my own and my team's, and second...it's not my team everyone would kill to be a part of, you mistake me for Colonel Styles." Not wanting to explain myself any further I turned towards the door to collect Seth and Dean before a hand reached out to my shoulder. Of course Orton wasn't just gonna leave it to that.

"Yes they would, Roman. Why do you cling to this false hope?" All this interrogation was making it harder and harder to control my temper. I simply raised an eyebrow at him just wondering what he was trying to tell me right now. He knew the subject of my mentor was a sensitive subject, and yet he had my curious on what he had to say. "It's been five years, and both of us had been searching."

"You don't know a thing!" I damn near yelled at him. If he came here to push buttons, then he certainly was succeeding. "A body was never found, Randy. He's out there." Was it false hope? Randy wasn't there at the time of the incident, but he did have a point. Colonel Styles had been missing for five years. My jaw tightened in thought, it took a lot of my willpower to not just start screaming...at anything. Colonel Orton had seen right through my guise, and to cling something as so hapless as the thought of my mentor being alive made me look childish.

I felt the hand on my shoulder slowly pull away. "Just a piece of advice then Lieutenant Colonel: don't lose sight of what you have now, because of what you had in the past. I've seen their files, and I think you can mentor Rollins and Ambrose into fine soldiers." He finally turned to walk away leaving me to my thoughts. I sighed in frustration running a hand through my hair before entering the dorm I shared with my team.

I walked back in finding myself having a bit of a stare down with the younger two. "Well he seems charming." said Dean voice full of sarcasm. There was no doubt in my mind he was listening to the whole conversation, and not by choice. "Also when did you plan to tell us that you were hoping that we would help you find your missing mentor?"

"Dean! I hardly think this is the time!" outburst Seth shock plastered on his face. He probably hadn't expected the Atlean to call me out so soon. "Please," he practically begged Dean to back down, staring down at him sternly with those large chocolate orbs. Dean gave a huff in response instead just holding out his arm to Seth. He gave a small smile knowing he'd triumphed for now. But that's not to say I understood where he was coming from. Everything was happening so fast.

I watched as Seth helped Dean with the last part of his uniform, a cord that went over his shoulder that was white with red trimming signifying his position as a medical personnel. He stood up from his bed straightening out his blazer. He looked at me with apologetic eyes, "Look Ro...I'm sorry alright. I just want this team to work. I have my own mentor I'm trying to make proud." He patted me on the shoulder before walking past me heading out the door, Seth wasn't too far behind him.

* * *

The Special Ops training facility greatly differed from the research facility. For starters instead of the dorm being one big building, they were a series of smaller dark brown colored buildings, in sets of three, with usually three soldiers assigned to each. They tried to keep teammates roomed together as we were training to be able to place our lives within one another's hands.

I carefully walked behind Dean and Seth as they spoke about practically anything that came to mind. It felt weird that I was the one who was being silent and the youngest was being overly outgoing at the moment. My mind was stuck on how to get through today's courses, I was unsure who knew we came from the research station and how many of those knew what was going on in Ursa Minor. As I became more immersed in my thoughts I suddenly felt myself bump into Dean lightly who was suddenly stopped in his tracks. I looked up to see once more that determined look on the Atlean's face as he suddenly raced off.

This scene looked too familiar, it was just like back in Astros when we stopped the getaway van. Dean frozen in place, before suddenly acting on impulse. I wonder what had him rattled, both Seth and I had sprinted after him. My eyes widened at the sight that we were fastly approaching the armory, just what had the Atlean seen or heard that would cause him to run in this direction.

"Get down!" he screamed as I watched him tackle Orton of all people down to the ground. The Colonel didn't look too happy, for Dean's sudden actions. But I suddenly saw him turn towards us, "Roman! Seth!" He screamed at us throwing his hand up and motioning for us to back off. Suddenly understanding his queue I quickly grabbed Seth, picking up the smaller man by his waist and threw him around the corner of the nearest building. Things seemed to move slower and suddenly with no warning I heard an explosion go off.

Seth crouched down blocking the top of his head, with me kneeling over him hoping to block anything that might come hurling towards us. I watched in horror as some shards of debris shot past us, and suddenly occurred to me that both Dean and Randy had been awfully close to that explosion. What did he hear that the rest of us didn't even notice? As the dust died down I noticed other soldiers running to the scene of the explosion. I helped Seth up off the ground with the two of us bolting from around the corner we were. We needed to see if Dean and the Colonel were okay.

I looked in horror as melted shards of metal were scattered everywhere, soldiers and trainees were putting forth their efforts to clear the fire. What caused the explosion? There were always guards posted constantly, watching over the armory so for someone to just sneak in and cause a malfunction seemed impossible. Seth and I pushed past some of the trainees who were just standing idly by scared of what had just happened. When we finally pushed past the small crowd my heart sank in relief.

Dean and the Colonel were sitting ways away from the wreckage, unharmed for the most part. The Atlean had a large cut running across his cheek running blood down the side of his face and drying up as the trail reached his neck. His uniform was a bit ruined, but it was worth it to see that him and Randy were safe. Colonel Orton looked as if he had only suffered with several cuts on his arms, and Dean was carefully kneeling in front of him as he wrapped up his elbow in medical tape.

I watched the Atlean carefully, I never seen his skills up front when it came to his practice. He was wrapping the Colonel's arm slowly, but I could tell that he was being very careful in everything he did. When he was finally done wrapping Randy's arm the two of them got up sharing a handshake before the Colonel was escorted off by other personnel towards the infirmary.

Seth and I ran up to Dean who was shedding his blazer, tie, and dress shirt and wiping the sweat away from his brows. I was still in shock at the sudden display of bravery from him and once more his abilities finding it way to save more lives. He hadn't bothered to look at us as his eyes displayed absolute horror just sitting on a nearby crate watching the soldiers take care of the destruction. It looked like no one else was harmed, so why was Dean so terrified? "I need to be alone." he finally spoke up. He stood from his spot walking past Seth and I heading back towards the dorm.

"Dean wait-" cried out Seth as he tried to reach for Dean. I quickly grabbed him by his arm pulling him back shaking my head. This was one of those times where we needed to let the Atlean sort himself out. They were kind enough to give me space back in Cassiopeia and I think giving him the same service would do us all some good. Helping out with the clean up from the wreckage was more important. Once Dean was calm, we'd talk to him eventually. The two-toned man said nothing further just nodding for now, for once not pushing it. I too was worried about Dean but the efforts were more important right now.

Seth and I turned towards the wreckage, still surrounded by smoldering scraps of metal. I turned to give a nearby soldier about grabbing some supplies for the clean up, he nodded and ran off. While I was distracted I hadn't noticed that Seth was stopped dead in his tracks brows furrowed. He glanced over at two trainees talking, I was too far to hear what they were talking about but it looked like the former assassin was focused on what they had to say. The last thing we needed was more trouble, "Hey Seth!" I called out to him as he snapped out of what ever trance he was in. He shouted back to me as he came running over. "Everything okay?" I asked him as he finally caught up with me.

"We'll talk about this in the dorm." he said to me taking one more glance back at the two soldiers. Something was off, and Seth knew it.

* * *

The efforts to clean up the wreckage, carried on well into the evening. Due to the events all courses and training had been canceled. It was probably for the best, but I couldn't help but wonder what was going through both Seth and Dean's minds. Neither myself or the youngest spoke of the incident today, and the walk back across the grounds back towards the dorms was rather silent. Seth looked lost in thought the whole way back.

Once we reentered our dorm our eyes fell on Dean, who didn't look well at all. He was on his bed in nothing but a pair of shorts back against the headboard of his bed and one knee curled up to his chest with his forehead resting on it. He didn't bother to even look at us, and the only movement that came from him was his back moving up and down in time with his breathing. For Dean to look defeated the way he did, the incident had to have had him spooked about something. Seth sat down on his bed beginning to shed himself of his own uniform, sighing from exhaustion. This wasn't how today was supposed to go.

"It was just like the university," spoke up Dean finally giving us his attentions. He looked like he was choking on some more words, unable to speak. His leg curled more into his chest, he to had been thinking a lot in his time alone. I felt terrible to think that this incident may have opened wounds that were still healing.

"What happened in Atlas?" asked Seth, curiously eyes full of concern being ever caring since our team came together. Just like earlier I hardly thought this was the time, but Seth always seemed the type to get answers when he wanted them.

"I don't want to talk-"

"What happened in Atlas, Dean!?" shouted Seth cutting him off. Once more the former assassin showing that side of him that demanded answers, and although it was a painful memory for the Atlean it just seemed that he wasn't willing to let this go. Why did he need to know what happened? It was bad enough that it rendered the normally energetic man into this emotional state. "Look Dean, I don't want you to have to shoulder this alone, I'd never ask someone to relive painful memories but I also have a feeling that you might be able to provide an answer about today's incident. Please, I need to know. I promise not to ask again after, I just don't want to see you crumble from this."

Dean's leg slowly uncurled from his chest looking up a bit, but still refusing to give Seth and I any eye contact. He stared blankly at the wall, his eyes red from unshed tears. He breathed deeply, "You promise?" Seth only responded with a slow nod. "Roman?" I understood his attentions to me, he too didn't want me asking about it either. I also gave a nod of my head in response. It was only right, and maybe by him opening up to us, there'd be a time where I could open up to these two about the incident in the Leviathan Providence.

"There was an attack at the university, that day...the day the good doctor was ripped from me. A timed explosion, where several were collected. This was a deliberate attack to get that Colonel out of the way, just like that day." He pounded the wall behind him looking seething, it was just like when we were back at the hotel. That sudden burst of anger looking like he wanted to break something.

"I was thinking the same, but Colonel Orton was lucky that you were around Dean. Your ability saved lives again." said Seth trying to give Dean that moment of revelation, and he wasn't wrong. Seth sat from his bed walking over and sitting on the edge of Dean's. He gave a gentle pat to the Atlean's leg, it was just like when we were in Seth's dorm at after the incident in Astros. The middle man finally, turn his attentions to Seth cracking a small smile. It was completely astonishing just how much care they had for one another. I wasn't going to deny it was a beautiful sight and the step in the right direction for this team to work.

I finally sat down on my bed also beginning to remove my uniform carefully hanging up every piece just watching the two and their silent conversation. It seemed like Seth had more to say but kept it to himself, I figured it might have to do when he suddenly stopped to observe the two soldiers. It seemed like Dean hadn't noticed yet so I'd leave that thought to the side for now.

I couldn't help but be skeptical about what Dean had said about the attack on the university. I was trying to wrap my mind around if this attack and Dean's story had some sort of connection. Would be another piece of the puzzle on how they found out about the Atlean's apprenticeship under the late Doctor Ambrose. If this was a deliberate attack against Orton, why and how did they get that explosion to go off in the armory. Something didn't feel right, something wasn't right at all.

"Dean." I spoke up grabbing his attentions. "How did you know about the malfunction?" I couldn't help be curious about the attack. As Seth pointed out the way he had to see it before anyone was because of his abilities, but I felt like there had to be more to it. I wouldn't push him into detail, never knowing who was listening in.

The Atlean turned towards me swinging his long legs over the side of his bed. He scoffed rolling his eyes some. "You really think it was a malfunction?" He got up off his own bed moving to sit on Seth's which was closer to mine, with the two-toned man moving to sit closer as well. Perhaps he was also aware of who could be listening. "This was a sabotage. Sadly, I didn't get a good look at who was running away from the armory when I heard something go off, I was busy trying to make sure the Colonel didn't die. When I saw the two taking off was when I started running, and then I heard something go off in the armory. The only thing I know, is that someone wanted Colonel Orton dead."

Dean sat there silent for a moment, before pointing to the door. On queue there was someone knocking, for now it was time to stop talking about it. Seth stood up to be the one to answer the door. When he opened it, he was met with the station commander once more. "Colonel Orton." he greeted him politely.

I watched the older man hand out a box to Seth. "From Lorken, addressed to you Rollins." he looked over the smaller man's shoulder eyeing Dean. "I was also hoping to get a chance to talk to Ambrose." I watched Dean stand up with a sigh as Seth opened the door more. The Atlean walked over to the door but not without first with me getting a good look at the Colonel. He was pretty banged up with the arm that Dean had bandaged up in a sling and his other arm had gauze and tape where all his cuts and scrapes were. Randy was no AJ Styles, but it was still rare to see him in the state that he was in. He stuck his good arm out to Dean who met him at the door. "Thanks Dean, for saving my life."

I watched Dean stiffen a little at first, confusing myself, Seth, and Orton. He probably wasn't used to being thanked for his services before, it seemed like it might have been a new feeling for him. He returned by taking his hand and gently shaking it back cracking one of his charismatic grins. "Saving lives is what I do, I am a medic after all. Sorry for getting the monkey suit ruined." he ended with a light chuckle. Dean and Randy had a light conversation about the Atlean's medical studies before taking off to his own devices.

Now we all turned towards our attentions to the box that was delivered to the youngest. I looked at the side looking that it had been sent from research station specifically addressed to Seth Rollins from Lorken. I watched as Seth pulled his knife from his bag and dug it into the top of the box to open it. His brows furrowed in bewilderment. Dean and I walked over to see what was in the box as well, we were both equally confused. It was all black tactical gear that all looked like it was custom made for someone Seth's size. He reached in pulling out a small note addressed to him. He looked even more confused than he did before quickly handing the note to Dean.

Dean looked it over giving a small laugh, probably mocking Seth a little for not understanding what was on the note. Now I was really confused as he handed the note over to me. I began looking it over as it was Desmond explaining what it was he had sent to Seth. It was more experimental wear designed just for him. The fibers of each piece strung with the same experimental film that had been implanted into the former assassin. "This gear disappears when you do." I explained to Seth, giving him the most basic of explanations I could. "Lorken is determined to give us any edge we need. I wonder how long he had this planned."

"Looks like Lorken isn't a bad guy after all," said Dean walking back over to his bed and laying down with his hands tucked behind his head. I couldn't help but smile at his comment, he really wasn't he pulled so much to get us here.

"You made him a promise didn't you, Roman?" asked Seth who moved the box of gear from his bed to the floor placidly getting under the covers.

I stood from my spot to walk over and turn off the light before settling into my own bed, with the sounds of rustling filling the room as Dean and I settled in. "I did, and I think this is a sign that he believes in us, lets not forget to believe in ourselves as well."

* * *

The ending to this was a bit winged, like I said this didn't go in the direction I had originally planned this chapter to be. But this small hiccup isn't going to effect the rest of the episode I assure you, it's still right on track with the others. Writing from Roman's PoV (I don't know why) has been proving to be a tad bit difficult for me, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like a challenge. I'm learning a lot with each chapter I write, and trying to improve with each one.

~CrisisExceed


	4. Trust

Oh I've been dying to write this chapter for a while now. So the small hiccup of last chapter didn't effect this one as much as I thought it was going to (which makes me extremely happy) and now we're starting to get deeper and deeper into the story. This one has a PoV change at the end, as I said I will give warnings. But it's for the best. Anyway, enough of my ranting and onward to chapter 4 (Or 10 if you include Origins).

* * *

 **Trust**

I stifled a quiet laughter to myself as I watched Dean get knocked down by Seth for the fourth time. The youngest was trained very well in hand to hand combat. The way he moved was fluid, graceful, from each attack he threw and every block were full of finesse and dexterity. His fighting style was very methodical where he spent most of the time just reading movements and dodged where he needed and only struck where it seemed to count. It was starting to show me just how good he actually was, and why he had the line of work that he did. Who ever trained Seth, definitely knew what they were doing.

But I wasn't about to sell Dean so short. Although he wasn't fluid like Seth for him to be able to keep up with him they way he did was also just as astonishing. Each punch that he threw was backed by some sort of force behind it and enough to throw Seth off balance on multiple occasions. It was hard to imagine that much strength was backed into someone who prided himself as a medic. He fought on raw instinct and backed by the means to survive. He was the resolve of Atlas in human form.

I watched as Seth held out his hand to Dean whose back was flat on the blue padded mat. The Atlean grabbed his hand and let himself be helped up to his feet. The two-toned man stood there holding a very cocky grin almost mocking that Dean could barely land anything on him. I watched as the middleman tightened the padded gloves taking his stance once again, mentioning that he was determined to knock Seth down at least once. The dark haired young man simply scoffed and rolled his eyes taking his own stance warning the Atlean he was just going to be met with the same result.

Luckily for us the place was empty so watching these two go at it again and again wasn't a problem. I probably should have stopped the two of them after the third time, but at this point it was becoming amusing just to see how many times one person could get knocked on their ass. I gave Dean credit, at least he was consistent in his determination. I couldn't help but let out a boisterous laugh when Dean was yet again knocked down.

I was shot a glare from a pair of blue eyes as he let himself get helped by Seth again. I said nothing as they both approached me with sweat collected on their foreheads and the fronts of their gray tank tops covered in sweat. They both sat down on the mat in front of me catching their breaths. I gave them both a small smile letting them know, I was pretty proud of the progress they had made.

It's been a month since we arrived at the Special Ops training station and the incident at the armory. There were still investigations being done, I had even heard Lorken had come out there to help out with the efforts, I'd have yet to actually run into him so I wondered if he was actually here or there were just rumors to get my team and I rattled. It wasn't exactly a secret that Lorken and I were once close, but there would also be no point getting us flustered. We were all on the same side here just training to be apart of Special Ops. I shoved those thoughts to the back of my head giving the two of them my full attentions.

"More replacement supplies are supposed to be arriving today," I was only met with a loud groan as Dean fell back on the mat muttering a series of complaints, which only caused Seth to give out a short chuckle. Thanks to Dean's efforts, Colonel Orton had assigned us the task keeping an eye on all the replacement supplies that came in. He wasn't willing to trust many at the moment, since hearing Dean's side of the story and he was still ever grateful for the Atlean saving his life.

After finally having enough of getting beat down by the younger man, we decided to head back our dorm to get changed and carry on our duties for the day.

* * *

Dean was safe today from inventory as he found a note to him from another commanding officer asking for his request in the infirmary. Not knowing how long he was going to be gone I assumed it was just going to be Seth and I for the day. After exiting the dorm we waved to Dean who was headed off in the opposite direction of Seth and I.

"You sure he's gonna be okay?" asked Seth as we headed out to the north gate. He walked a little differently than usual. His hands tucked behind his back, and his deep chocolate colored orbs a little brighter than usual. Was Dean not being here putting this sudden change, or was it something else. Since the month we had been here he never complained about the duties we were assigned. There had to be something else going on.

"I think his prowess is better suited for there than what we're doing. I'm sure the Colonel just wants to put him where he can do the most, and you know him enough by now he always looks the most comfortable when helping someone." I responded to him with a smile. The armored truck was now in view as one of the soldiers that were escorting it handed me and Seth a clipboard each. "And besides, what about you? Do you suddenly not want to hang out with me?" I asked him playfully. It was nice to be on this level leisure with the Seth. His shell proved to be the hardest to crack, but with the way he was acting right now, he seemed to not mind the playful banter.

"You sound creepy when you say it like that." he said tossing the clipboard on top a nearby crate before hopping into the truck to get an inspection of the cargo in the back. I stood at there at the back of truck waiting silently as I heard rustling and boxes and crates being moved around. "There's a box in here addressed to you."

"It's a bunch more tactical gear I ordered for us," I shouted back at him. After a few more minutes of boxes being moved around he picked up the clipboard off the crate he toss it on looking over the supply list one more time. He let me know everything was in order and we gave the truck the go ahead to go through. I watched as Seth brushed off all the dust from his dark colored blazer. "You're taking this very seriously."

"Just simply performing the duties I was assigned. I don't see how today is any different than the month we've been here." I watched as he clasped his hands back in front of him still wearing a bright smile. This was such an unusual mood for him, it was almost terrifying but at the same time I liked it. It meant he was beginning to become comfortable with the military lifestyle. "And…" he suddenly looked down his smile fading.

"It because of Dean isn't it?" Seth only gave a slow nod in response. In the last month it had been obvious that the Atlean hadn't been adjusting well to the new environment. He had gotten along with Colonel Orton, but that was all he seemed to be able to do. Most days he seemed to come back to the dorm flustered or beyond tired. When asked he always seemed to throw out haphazard ' _don't worry about it'_ before shedding his uniform and heading straight to sleep. Made me glad he was assigned to the infirmary today. Perhaps being in his own environment would do him some good.

"There's something severely wrong, Roman. I mean after everything we've been through, why does he continue to insist on shutting us out?" I just stood there and watched as Seth ran a hand through his hair giving a frustrated groan. I too shared his name concerns but I tried not to let it eat at me the way it ate at him. It struck a small cord of jealousy in me, it reflected just how close he already was with Dean where there were times I struggled to get a sentence out of the brunette. "We need to do something about this, or this team is going to be done for."

That was something I could agree on with Seth there. If we didn't figure out what was going on in Dean's head before it was too late, there won't be a team to struggle with anymore. I knew what I was taking in when I chose them. I wanted us to grow and learn together, but that was hard when someone couldn't speak a full sentence without wandering off again. I placed a reassuring hand on the smaller man's shoulder as he gave another sigh. "I'll tie him down if I have to," I told him with a small chuckle.

He looked back at me with small light in his eye. He may not have seen it, but he too had his own way of showing a excruciating amount of determination. "So you agree with me?" he asked just to be sure.

I nodded back holding a bright smile. "Of course, I'd have to be a terrible friend to not see he's been spooked by something. He's got an eccentric personality that can flip on without a second thought, but for him to look this glum and not flash that signature grin at least once a day. There's something very wrong in the mind of Dean Ambrose. I just never thought of voicing that thought until now. I was hoping that it was just him not adjusting well, but now that you say it loud. This could be more serious than I give myself to believe." I gave a huge sigh of relief after giving Seth my thoughts, and still my words felt like an understatement on how truly my heart felt about Dean.

I wrapped an arm around the former assassin's shoulder leading him away from the gate and towards the mess hall towards the middle of the station. It was already getting later in the afternoon, and perhaps some food would do us some good and clear our heads.

* * *

It was still obvious to me that when the place was full like this Seth was beyond uncomfortable. I let him lead the way around as we both just sat down staying away from the other soldiers. We had a meaningless chat over the supply order today before we were met with an exasperated sigh that sat down next to us. We turned to the worn out look, my eyes focusing on the small cut underneath the left blue eye. It was the same cut he had received in the armory incident, but it looked it was almost completely healed, Dean however didn't look the same. He hadn't said anything instead just leaned his forehead on the smaller man's shoulder just grunting. Once more jealousy hitting me like a truck as Seth just gave an amused chuckle.

"Have fun?" I asked the Atlean playfully as he still sat there making noises rather than using words. What ever happened in the infirmary left him incredibly drained. I got a shrug in response to my question as he finally lifted his head from Seth's shoulder. I finally got to get a good look at his face. He was pale, and he had bags under his eyes. Had this been what Seth was seeing, I felt bad not seeing it myself. He looked so bright and cheerful this morning during combat training, but I also didn't deny he was good at hiding emotions, just not from Seth.

"So the rumors of Lorken being here...turns out aren't rumors. I just spent the last few hours talking circles with him and some of the scientists from the research facility." he finally spoke instead of making childish noises. This could explain why he was just looked tired, I'm sure that he was probably dealing with more than just the scientists. Anything dealing with Project: Taladen was just emotionally draining.

"What did they want?" asked Seth quietly trying not to attract attention. I looked around seeing who was watching and who wasn't as did Dean. Seth took note of this and backed off for now, something tells me this still had more to do with what youngest and I talked about earlier this afternoon. Instead of saying more, Seth instead just nodded his head. He too took note that there were wandering eyes on us. I felt like nothing good was about to come from any of this.

I stood from my spot eyeing the two of them down only met with brown and blue stares from the younger two. "I'll meet you guys at the dorm tonight. I know Orton wanted to have a meeting today." Well where it wasn't a complete lie, I needed to do some my own investigating, and I know Orton was the one person in this whole station I could trust. If Lorken was here was scientists it couldn't be good at all, this was also my chance to get more on the situation in Ursa Major. There were times I needed to get away from Seth and Dean and this was one of them.

As I walked away from the mess hall, I couldn't help but think about the looks they had given me just now combined with the talk that Seth and I had not even an hour ago. It made my heart race, and seeing Dean in the mental state that he was didn't help anything at all. Thing weren't adding up and I felt that Orton was the only one who could provide me answers. I mentally apologized to my team before continuing to the main office building.

* * *

After knocking on the door, I was greeted with a muffled "Come in." from the Colonel himself on the other side. I slowly walked in closing the door behind me. He looked confused at my sudden presence. I looked around getting a feel how he kept his office, and I was beginning to wonder what was with the Alliance and dark blue colored walls? His office didn't look much different from mine back at the research station. I shook my head of those thoughts giving the Colonel my full attentions.

"Sorry for the short notice, Randy." I scratched the back of my head just trying to put my words together. "I just been worried about a lot lately, and was hoping you could help me with a few answers." I tried my best to just be straightforward with him, I just didn't want him to think I had other motives which I didn't other than my ongoing worry about Dean's health and mental state.

Randy gave me an annoyed sigh, leaning forward in his chair placing the book that was in front of him aside. "If this is about Ursa Major, then I'm just about in the dark as you. I've only been told that they've been letting a few people in at a time and only with military escort. Some of the higher ups seem to think that since it's been a month that it might be safe to pull out, but there's a huge debate between them and the Prime Minister. The situation in the small city is leaving the military at each other's throat." His words was enough to make me twitch with uncertainty. I could understand about why they'd think about pulling out of Ursa Major, but he was still out there and no one knew where the rogue subject had gone. Although things have been quiet in the last month, we couldn't ignore what happened in Ursa Minor.

"And why is Lorken here? He had a talk with Ambrose, and it's left him a mess. The research station is behind us we just came here to train for Special Ops." I was only met with another annoyed sigh from Orton. Something told me he didn't like Lorken's presence here was much as I didn't. There was so much not adding up, and I'm sure he was thinking the same. What could have Orton done to make enemies? He was only here to command the Special Ops training station.

"Why Lorken is here is beyond me," he started. "And quite frankly, I don't appreciate him pulling rank to do some secret investigation in _my_ facility. So I'm going to launch an investigation of my own." He reached into his own blazer pulling out a pair of keys. I watched him carefully as he unlocked a drawer in his desk. After a few minutes of shuffling he pulled out a creme colored folder with several papers stacked inside, and several paper clips on the top. "Since you're seasoned I'm going to trust you, your team, and your abilities provided from Project: Taladen. This is your team's first mission, Reigns you guys have a month to prepare." I nodded at him and stood from my chair taking the folder gently from him. "Tell no one."

* * *

I sat around anywhere it was empty looking over the folder to myself. Randy did have his suspicions as well looking over everything. It all carried to a small abandoned military base far north of Astros. It was currently occupied by a small militia from Leviathan and held down by a former military officer that had gone rogue years ago. The officer had been missing since his abandonment, and is suspected of having stole research from a facility in Freya. The file continued on about the small militia and crimes they had committed as well as his picture and even a picture of the occupied station. Our mission was to bring him in, but it didn't have much other details of what would happen after. That raised suspicions in my own mind.

After dwelling on this for the day, I decided to head back to the dorm keeping the file hidden in my blazer till I could reach it safely. I took a deep breath as the night time summer breeze cast over head. It sent a cold chill down my spine, even nature was out to hold us down. I unlocked the door and turned the knob slowly trying not to wake Seth or Dean if they had already gone to bed. It was a surprise to see that youngest was still up, a dimmed light with a brighter one from his tablet reflecting off his dark eyes. He sat there head against the board body laid out on his bed that was in between mine and Dean's. I scanned the room to see that the Atlean hadn't returned. "Where's Dean?"

"I've not seen him since we went our separate ways leaving the mess hall. How was the meeting with Orton?" he asked lowing the tablet from his face and placing it down on the side table to the left of his bed. He stretched his arms above his head yawning, he looked tired but was probably waiting for Dean and I to get back since the Atlean wanted to talk tonight. I tried not to let the worry show on my face but this was pushing the curfew time and there'd be repercussions for all of us if he was caught on the grounds past that time.

I watched as Seth swung his legs over the side of his bed giving me his full attentions. "Orton gave me this." I pulled the folder from the inside of my blazer placing it gently in his lap. He looked at me blankly before looking down at the folder. He opened it up dark eyes beginning to scan what was on it's pages. After a few minutes I watched his jaw drop in astonishment. He flipped through the pages his eyes widened in excitement. It was like a fire suddenly lit in him, never had I seen such life lit up in a person.

"Then Orton truly believes in us, we've only been together for almost three months." He looked back over the notes in the files. "He claims that our training will be cut short due to our experiments. Can Orton be trusted?"

"Orton, maybe. Lorken, hell no." called Dean's voice as the door to our dorm was flung open. He sat down on his bed taking no time to rid himself of his uniform as usual. Once he was done changing into the loose tank top and shorts he turned his attentions to us. "There's a lot I need to tell you guys, but I can't yet until I know for certain. There's a chance I could be wrong." He leaned forward hands clasped in front of him. I saw his posture and the way his leg bounced, he looked nervous...scared even. "They continuously asked me for the good doctor's research."

I looked at Dean sternly, meeting gray orbs with blue. Since I had met him I've never known him to look so uncertain in his life. I watched him run his hands over his face wiping off the sweat he collected. It was weird seeing Seth fueled by excitement and Dean ridden with doubt. Three months ago these roles were reversed, and it astonished me how things could change in only a few months. "No matter what Dean, don't give it to them. I don't trust Lorken either."

Seth looked back down at the file in his lap carefully shutting it letting out a deep breath. He handed out the folder to Dean who took it to look it over himself. Meanwhile I watched Seth reach back into the box from Lorken. "Then why would he send me this?" My gaze shifted away from Dean and to Seth who was slipping on each piece of the experimental gear.

A short sleeved black top, that curved and clung to his torso, black baggy cargo pants, and black combat boots. He looked so natural in the outfit as he lastly slipped on the black leather gloves. I watched him close his eyes and take a deep breath. I knew he was getting better with his invisibility but he still had to think about it to get it to work. In an instant he was gone, and completely this time. When tested in the past, you could still see his clothes still floating about, but in this...I was in shock. This was yet another step in the right direction. When he reappeared he had a grin on his face. He too was impressed. "The reaches of the Alliance are practically limitless."

I gave a quick glance at Dean who was sharing the same impassive look I was. I was happy that this was an advancement for Seth, but my distrust in Lorken sat in the back of my mind. Desmond was the one who helped us get out of here, and now I was caught between my teammates. Dean obviously knew something that Seth and I hadn't, but then again he was helping the youngest in trying to keep the promise I had made to him. Innerly I had to tell myself that this was okay, and that before I could make a decision I had to see where this was going to play out.

I heard a sigh from Dean as he placed the folder back onto Seth's side table. "So Orton thinks that this gang has something to do with the armory sabotage?" he asked as he shifted on his bed so his back was against the headboard. I nodded to answer his question, and just let him continue. He probably had the most questions to ask. "Why wait? In a month they could be gone."

I understood his concerns, but I also understood the situation better. The Colonel could have just chosen any already trained team and had them out there, but it also reflected just how little he had trust in anyone right now. "There's a huge risk on making us wait, but that gang has had that base occupied for a while now. They've not made a move, and not even signs of suspicious activity. My only guess is that the High General has had that base on a lower priority. I'm sure Orton has someone out there to keep an eye on them."

The troubled groan that emitted from Dean wasn't really what I had hoped in response. But it was really the only logical thing that made sense to me. I watched as Seth was done changing out of the tactical gear and back into his own lounging clothes. His brows furrowed in thought probably getting his head around the whole situation. I hadn't expected us to receive a mission this early, and I was pretty nervous myself about it. "Then what do we do about Lorken?" asked Seth quietly almost nervous to ask his question.

"We just let Orton handle him for now." I tried to be as honest as I could, because it was all we could do. I constantly had to remind myself we barely made it out here, and that we couldn't risk causing a scene that'd probably end up having us practically dragged to that maximum security prison in the Solaris Providence. It was also a reminder that Lorken had risked his own position to get us out here. It made this whole situation a mess in my mind.

I was suddenly distracted by the small noises that were being emitted from the Atlean. He was already hidden under his blanket, back turned towards us, with his head looking like it had been pinned down to the pillow. He was probably beyond exhausted and needed the rest more than the two of us. Seth turned off the light as we settled down for the night. We had a month to discuss this and prepare our minds and bodies for the trial to come.

* * *

I had awoken to see that both Seth and Dean were already gone. Which was a first to see, more often than I should I had to almost jerk the two younger men out of their beds but seeing them up first, was new for me. As I stood from my bed I suddenly broke out in a cold sweat seeing everything that was wrong with this picture. Seth's uniform was still neatly hung up, but the tactical gear from the box was gone. Dean was going to prove to Seth that Lorken was untrustworthy. I needed to get to them before they got to Lorken, but something told me I might be too late.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Being called back to the infirmary was exactly what I wanted. Seth wanted me to prove that I didn't trust Lorken as far as I could throw him, then that's exactly what I was going to do. I was going to show Seth I wasn't playing around. The way he practically begged me to hand over the good doctor's research wasn't pleasant, and the more I said no, the more it made him piss angry. He even threatened to have me placed in a military prison for insubordination, but I reminded him of how severely damaged his relationship with Roman was already.

Here we were at day two of talking in circles with him. Doctor Ambrose's research was more than just a few pieces of paper to me. They were all I had left of him, they were probably my most prized possessions, and a they were a constant reminder of why I'm here today wearing his name.

The room was empty with only a single steel desk and a chair. The room was brightly lit due to its reflection of the freshly polished white tiles. I sat in the chair drumming my fingers against the desk and Seth kneeled in the corner in his full tactical gear. I hated to do this to Roman, Desmond was his closest friend for a long time but I needed to prove to at least Seth that he as two-faced as they came. We heard the door click, and instantly the younger man knew his queue to render himself intangible.

My stance remained the same, as I tried not to draw any means of attention that there actually was another person in here. I focused my gaze on him as he walked around me to sit on the other side of the desk. "You polish your head today, Lorken? The light seems to be-"

"Shut up, Ambrose." he said cutting me off colder than usual. I never planned on making this easy for him. I was going to push every button I could on him, in hopes it'd get him to back off. In the two months we'd been gone from the research facility this man was completely different. I already had the impression that he liked to hold himself in high prestige, but this time he was a man on a mission, and I was the one that stood in his way. "The research."

"Nope." He wanted to play that game of quick responses, I could do the same. I watched him shift uncomfortably in his chair, so I shot him a cocky grin. "We went through this yesterday, Desmond, and it's going to be the same today." I sat back in the chair crossing my arms and just to rub some salt in the wound I propped my feet up on the desk. I shot him a cocky grin seeing what his next move was going to be.

He didn't seem really phased by my actions. He instead scoffed and stood from his chair. He was shaking his head as he headed for the door only to stop as he hand a hand on the handle. "Okay then...you want to play Ambrose? I'll play." He stood there just giving a cocky chuckle as he turned the knob on the door. "I'll be charging Rollins with the assassination attempt on Orton. Your move Dean." He threw the door open and stepped outside before slamming it shut behind him.

I felt the color drain from my face, my grin faded instantly. I turned to the corner where I had left Seth who could no longer hold his intangible state. He sank deeper into the corner with his hand over his mouth, eyes widened. Lorken no longer cared for his relationship with Roman.

Son of a bitch _._

* * *

So obviously, that part was obviously a PoV change to Dean, and the rest of the episode will be from his view. So now you know the kind of person Desmond Lorken actually is. What do you guys think he's up to, and how do you think Roman will react? This chapter was fun to write from beginning to end, as we slowly approach their first mission. The next update might be a bit. Apologies in advanced.

~CrisisExceed


	5. Restraint

Boo...this is another short chapter, but it's the calm before the storm. Not much to say about this chapter so enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Restraint**

How long did I kneel in that corner next to Seth? How long did he spend there just shaking from the fear that consumed him? I couldn't believe the hand that Lorken was trying to deal here. Why did he suddenly just stop caring about his relationship with Roman? How long did he have this ace up his sleeve. I take back every good thing I ever said about Desmond Lorken, the guy was a menace. Seth was fearless. From all the stories he told me, he looked death in the face constantly from his days as an assassin, but no man dared challenge the Alliance. No matter who you were you feared the power of the Alliance.

Desmond Lorken was the representation of how treacherous the Falishian Alliance actually was. I hated this, I hated all of this. The only thing that kept me from not running away from this was my promise to Roman, and the fact that I too feared the Alliance. They knew I was the apprentice of the late Doctor Ambrose, and knew I had his research as well as his medical prowess. Everything was falling apart, but it was no one's fault but Lorken's. I needed to find away to get Seth away from all this-no Seth _and_ Roman.

Seth had a tight grip on my blazer his head buried in the crook of my neck. The only thing I could do was just hold him there. I slipped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer just holding him protectively. I wasn't going to let anyone get to him especially not Lorken. I wish I knew what the younger man was thinking right now, but I dared not ask.

How was he even going to charge Seth? I knew what happened, he was with Roman and I just before the explosion went off. He had an alibi, and even Roman could attest for this. I knew the big guy wasn't going to let Lorken do this, I know he was going to defend Seth...at least that's what I hope anyway. My chest grew tight at just the thought of him choosing Lorken's side, what if the Lieutenant Colonel possibly chose saving his career? I know he did so much for us already, but there was that small chance, and that had me terrified.

I punched the wall behind Seth as my own thoughts began to run like a wildfire. I was scared myself, if this was to escalate it'd end poorly for all of us. I was sick of losing good things in my life, and now the thoughts of the doctor and my mother slowly being pushed the forefront of my mind. I could only think of how everyone that ever smiled at me was suddenly ripped away without a second thought. Then their images were replaced with Roman and Seth. We already shared great moments together in just three months. No, no I didn't want them taken away either.

I rested my head on Seth's shoulder suddenly taking a stronger grip that I had on him. I felt him wince at the sudden added pressure. I felt everything in me release, tears began to fill my eyes and they slowly spilled on the smaller man's shoulder. I realized just how attached I was becoming, and now that I was I just wanted to cling to it. "Seth…" his name slowly fell from my mouth. I felt his hands reach up rubbing my back up and down comforting me in this time of weakness. He truly cared for us, I remember him giving me this kind of comfort back at the research station and even to Roman back at the hotel room.

I lifted my head from his shoulder when I heard footsteps coming closer to the door. We both stood up as the door handle shook and the door swung open. It was a very panicked and out of breath Orton. We both looked at him with very bewildered looks just wondering why and how he found us. "Thank god I found you guys. Roman's been worried."

"Overbearing as usual," I responded to the Colonel. To be honest, if there was a time where his older brother like personality was welcomed, this was a time. For once I didn't know what to do, and Seth was terrified out of his wits to even think of something. I motioned for Orton to step further into the room as I shut it quietly behind him. Perhaps letting him in the loop would help his mind some.

Seth sat down in the chair, with Orton taking the other side of the desk in the comfy leather chair. I took a spot right on top of the desk since there were no real other places to sit that wasn't the floor. I looked between Seth and the Colonel. "What do you know about Lorken?" I asked him in the nicest way I could. Deep down I was still seething, and just mentioning his name sent my mind in a whirlwind of emotions.

"What he's really trying to ask Colonel is how Roman and Desmond became so bitter towards one another," it seemed like Seth had saw that exactly what I was trying to ask. He was pretty good at putting words together than myself or Roman. I watched Orton carefully as he placed a hand on the desk tapping. He was trying to think about how to put his words together. He looked troubled by our curiosity.

He looked between Seth and I as he stared back at him waiting for his answer. "It's because of AJ Styles, mine and Roman's mentor." I looked at Seth who was sharing the same reaction as I was. We both looked at him with eyes widened just wondering what it is he meant. He noticed our reactions realizing this probably wasn't going to be easy to explain to us, but he kept going nonetheless. "There was an incident involving some leaked mission plans. Roman ended up wounded, but no one knows what happened to Styles, he just disappeared. Desmond was mission director and was blamed for the plans being leaked, he was stripped of his title and he blames Roman for it. It's hard to even get the two in the same room without them yelling at one another."

Seth looked down at his lap. "So I heard," he said quietly just absorbing what Orton had to say. If this really was Lorken trying to get back at Roman then to hell with fearing prison I'll punch that bald bastard's face in myself. I gripped the edge of the desk with only violent thoughts filling my head. I felt a gentle touch over the back of my hand, "Whatever you're thinking Dean...don't."

"I can't express enough that I don't like Lorken being here, and I'm sure he's only here because of-"

"Lorken is going to charge Seth your assassination attempt." I cut off Orton. He looked at me with wide eyes. I don't know why I said it, but it came flying out of my mouth. If he didn't like Lorken being here then I might as well drive that nail in further. I despised Lorken right now...no I hated him right now. Turnabout is fair play and I was going to make Lorken's life hell.

"He's what-!?" shouted Orton not even being able to finish the full sentence. He eyed Seth his breath coming to a sudden halt. "Seth's gear…if no one can see him, it'd be easy to blame him for the sabotage. Lorken couldn't have planned this could he? This has to be a ruse," I watched as he took a deep breath and slammed a fist down on the desk. He looked at us both with concerned eyes, "Listen to me, as long as you two are in my station you're under my care. But you can't tell Roman, it'll cut the last bit of restraint he's got against Lorken."

Seth and I shared a glance at one another, just thinking about all the information Orton had just fed us. Lorken was a manipulative bastard and I take back every good thing I ever said about him. Just why was he doing this? It seemed like he had some vendetta against Roman, and was taking it out on us. Was it jealousy? Was it spite? I had so many questions for Orton, but I felt it wasn't right to ask him. I'm not going to dance around this anymore, I was going to get it out of Roman Reigns just what exactly happened to his mentor.

* * *

Seth and I left the small secluded office taking in everything about the situation. However I felt like there was more to this, than what we were given. Orton had given us the short version, just to give us a feel as we began to tread dangerous waters. The younger man and I didn't exchange much words just thinking thoughts in our own ways, but I still refused to leave his side. The Colonel spoke of cutting the last string of Roman, but if I saw Lorken even look at Seth I'd show him why you don't mess with an Atlean.

I just didn't understand why Lorken was so desperate to get his hands on the research. They had already seen it plenty for their experiments so why did they need it once more? We returned to the dorm first so he could change out of the tactical gear and into his uniform. I gave a deep sigh as Seth and I took our place in the emptying mess hall. We just looked at one another saying nothing, but I was pretty positive we were both thinking the same thing. We had taken the day to purposely avoid Roman to process everything.

So much was running through my mind right now, and I wasn't sure how to handle my own thoughts right now. They were in such a mess, being caught between my team and my superiors. Made me wish we were still back in Cassiopeia, at least that had the beautiful ocean scenery to calm my nerves. "Hey," spoke up Seth. "We'll deal with Roman later, how are you faring with your bow lately?"

I gave him a blank stare for a moment. If anyone who should be concerned with now was him. Lorken was ready to put him in the firing line just to get at my research. But for him trying to defuse the situation now, it actually made me feel a little better. "I've been practicing when I can, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't getting better." I don't know what it was about Seth that made me so open, it was a strange feeling...almost like having that younger brother I never had. I wonder if Roman looked at us the same way.

Seth seemed to share a smile at hearing that. I'd probably be practicing more if I didn't have fulfilled the obligations I had to Colonel Orton. In between assignments I got what practice I could, especially with the upcoming mission. I thought about the lengths that Roman probably pulled to get me Ceadeus and and short amount of time getting it there, not to mention the engravings. As my mind wandered it made me think more and more of the older man. I finally broke the silence between us, "We should go find Roman, since Orton said he was worried sick about us. He's gotta have it figured out by now that we confronted Lorken."

Seth looked away for a second looking at his hands in his lap. By now I know that notion as a sign of doubt and worry from the smaller male. I understood how he felt, I was in the same boat but for a different reason. I know Roman said not to give Lorken the research but what would happen if I did? What would it accomplish? "Yeah, we should stop avoiding him now."

Seth and I were the last to leave the empty mess hall, realizing that not having Roman around now was just a strange feeling. We needed our big brother be able to feel complete, after all he was the one that brought us all together.

Roman, my older brother and Seth, my younger brother. I could get used to calling them that, I wonder if they thought the same.

* * *

Before we could actually move on, we needed to get Roman to finally talk about what happened to his mentor. I remember them talking right outside our dorm about how he was missing for five years, and I wonder if it had something to do with the assignment that Orton had for us. I had began to wonder where it all connected. The only connection seemed to all share was Roman, and yet it made me think about just where the good doctor's research played a part. There was something not adding up.

"You're thinking out loud again, Dean." claimed Seth next to me as we walked across the grounds back towards the dorm. He followed his comment with a small chuckle, as I turned to him raising an eyebrow. "I've been by your side long enough to know your expressions." I could tell he was trying to shift the conversation to something lighter and just nicer to talk about. I couldn't help but laugh at his attempts, at least one of us was trying.

Being with Seth was something entirely, and being able to spend the whole day like this with him didn't seem so bad. I wonder if this was how Roman felt yesterday spending the whole day with him. The younger man knew the position he was in, and certainly wasn't putting it off but he knew it bothered me so he was trying to get my mind off of it. I smiled just thankful for his presence, it was strange. He was the former assassin and was being the comforting little brother and I was the medic thinking about punching Lorken's lights out. Life was a strange thing.

"There you guys are," and suddenly my heart sank in the pit of my stomach. A part of me didn't feel like dealing with Roman at the moment, and another part of me really just wanted to dump Seth in his care so that I could find Desmond and knock his teeth down his throat. I chose the former of the two options, last thing I needed was to serve time in a military prison or worse hauled off to Luna. "I've been frantically looking all over for you guys. Have you two been avoiding me?"

I first noticed that Seth was the first to look away and avert Roman's gaze. It looked like he wasn't going to say it, "Yep." I answered bluntly, I wasn't going to beat around the bush for this, I was still pretty livid. I just needed Roman for once to cool it, so I could sort out my own thoughts...but it's never that easy is it? I just pushed past the older man not even bothering to spare him a glance trying to walk past him when he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"I know you guys confronted Lorken," he said sternly, I didn't even need to look at him to know that I had angry gray eyes bearing down at me. "That was reckless, like beyond reckless. Do you wish for everything we worked so hard for thus far to come crashing down?" We both remained silent. "Seth! Dean! Answer me!"

I grunted as I snapped my arm back away from Roman, finally shooting him a glare. The only thing that kept me from laying everything down right there was that Orton asked me not to (and politely I'll add), but there was that fear creeping up on me. That fear once again of Roman possibly choosing Lorken's side. "We don't need your moderation all the time." Seth? The way he said it was quiet, timid almost. Like he was afraid to stand up again the Lieutenant Colonel with the way he still refused to look up towards us.

"Tell us about the leaked mission plans," I followed up to Seth. I wasn't sure about him but I sure as hell had no problem standing up for myself. There were reasons we draw lines in the sand, and an even more important reason why we don't cross them and oh was Roman Reigns about to cross that border...so I'd cross it first.

"Orton." responded Roman with hints of venom in his voice.

I saw that twinge in anger spark in him, I knew I was hitting all the right buttons on the raven haired man. "Yes, but he's got nothing to do with this. Tell us what happened to Colonel Styles," I saw his hands ball into fists, I was beginning to tread dangerous waters now, they were a natural comfort zone for me. He said nothing, so I continued my prodding. "What happened to AJ Styles?"

I saw Seth shift back some from Roman and I, he knew the sparks of anger that were about to fly. I could hear the older man's breathing begin to grow erratic and faster, his large frame beginning to twitch more and more, as probably the memories were beginning to be pushed to the forefront of his mind. There was no turning back now, what ever happened now would make or break our team. He was anxious, nervous almost, looking ready to lash out at me.

He let out a deep sigh as his body began to relax. "Styles knew about the leaked mission plans, but didn't tell Lorken. He used to say to me: " _Sometimes to deceive an enemy, you have to deceive your allies as well."_ He thought by not saying a word to control it'd be easier to divert the enemy and continued to carry on with the mission. It was working-" I listened to him choke on his words again. I suddenly felt bad for the big guy, that pang of guilt sinking deeper and deeper into my heart, but this needed to get out. He took another deep breath trying to calm his nerves. "It was working until Lorken aborted the mission. He got scared when he thought things were getting out of his hand and not going according to plan. We scrambled to get out of there and ended up getting caught. I caught a bullet in my leg and was dragged out of there by Bryan…" He paused a moment. "I don't know what happened to Jericho or Styles."

I placed a hand on my chin in thought, that small spark of guilt in my chest. This had been eating away at Roman for years but that still didn't explain Lorken's grudge against Seth. The only thing Roman's story seemed to accomplish was why he and baldy were bitter towards one another. Lorken was a control freak plain and simple, at least there was a constant in this whole ordeal. What didn't make sense was why he blamed Roman for being stripped of his position. This whole thing seemed to be more Styles' fault if anything, but I dare not tell the big guy that he'd cave my skull in.

That mission that Orton assigned us seems to be the only way we could pull off who and why someone was after the Colonel. What did he do to make enemies? It seemed like the only thing we could do was trust that the commander of this station would stick to his word and protect Seth. I still didn't quite understand how the military worked but I could only hope that Lorken wouldn't pull rank again. I'm getting frustrated just thinking about that bald headed snake.

* * *

I sat in the back of that plane with my elbows rested on my thighs and hands rested on my chin. We were about to jump out the back of this thing. Nearly half a year ago I didn't think this any of this would be apart of my life. It was surreal, I was expecting to wake up from this dream at any moment. My leg bounced in anticipation as my eyes wandered back and forth between Seth and Roman.

The bigger man paced back and forth as he usually did when he was nervous or thinking. He hadn't had a big mission like this since he got wounded according to him, so there was a chance he could be a bit rusty but I think his strength would more than make up for that. He looked quite intimidating with his large stature clad in his sleeveless tactical gear. Large arms exposed out from underneath the kevlar vest with his tribal tattoo on full display, and his long black mane for once not tied back in something. He wore the same black cargo pants and combat boots Seth and I had on and the only other thing he wore were some wristbands that looked to be made of the same material of his vest.

Seth was in the corner fighting invisible enemies practicing some lightning fast punches and kicks probably prepared for what's to come. He wore the same gear that was sent to him from Lorken, only added with a harness that strapped over his shoulder with multiple pockets on the front. Strapped to his lower back were the two same handguns that Roman had presented him with back at the research station and strapped to both his thighs were small handles to an extendable weapon. He too had his hair down on full display even being able to see that thick golden streak though his dark tress. I was almost jealous that my hair couldn't grow out the way theirs did.

I felt a shiver as I rubbed my exposed arms. I decided on nothing too fancy just a sleeveless black thermal shirt that clung neatly to my body. I wanted something that allowed more freedom in my movement since I had to haul around a large weapon that was almost as tall as me. I went with a leather glove on my right hand and of course the protective glove on my left, last thing I needed was my arm to be covered in welts and bruises from the Ceadeus' string snapping back into my arm.

We were still far off from our destination, so there was plenty of time to get over the anxiety. If we failed here there'd be no room for recovery. This was huge, this was more than just body guarding people in Atlas, this was more than just fighting brainless grunts in underground fighting tournaments. These were armed men we were going up against, trained to shoot anything suspicious that moves. We were three men armed with small weapons, instinct, and Project: Taladen.

"It's three against the world," I spoke up to them grinning from ear to ear. It was time to start trying to ease the tension between us. I wish what I said was only partially true, but it felt like it was the entire truth. There were so many out to bring us down, most of which was Lorken and his conniving ways, and the only real means of support we had besides each other was Orton. "I don't know about you guys but I like those odds."

" _You guys should be arriving at your destination soon, we'll be dropping you guys off several miles north out from the target zone. You'll have to tread from there, the nearby forestry should be able to provide ample cover. Once you're on the ground, you guy are on your own."_ In the last month I've had grown nothing but respect for Colonel Randal Orton. He'd been covering for us and guiding us, as Seth and I grew more accompanied to the military lifestyle as well as training for Special Ops. If there's anyone who believed in us it was him. " _Seth, Dean, Roman...take care of each other."_ I couldn't help but notice there was a small hint of hesitation in his voice. He was nervous for us.

Seth was the first to reach up to his earpiece to respond to Orton, "Thank you Colonel, we will." The younger man sat down next to me taking slow deep breaths before laying his head on my shoulder. Out of all of us I'm the one who should be the most nervous. I thought infiltration and sneaking around was Seth's thing but it went to show he was as human as Roman and I. I reached over and patted him gently on the head.

"You know…" I started catching Roman and Seth's attention. "If we succeed, we'll be like a shield of injustice." They both looked at me with blank stares looking rather confused at what I just said. I met them both with a sheepish look. "Well it sounded better in my head," I admitted before flashing a grin. I earned a light chuckle from them both in response. I was mostly trying to calm my own nerves, trying to say anything that came to mind.

There was still a lot of questions left unanswered, there was still no word on Ursa Minor or even the lost test subject. That didn't settle well with me but I had my own suspicions. I kept them all to myself I couldn't risk it by telling anyone not even my own teammates. For now I'd focus everything on this mission, maybe one day I'll tell them what is really going on.

Roman walked over looking like he wanted to sit himself between Seth and I, so I scooted over to give him the room as the big guy planted himself between us on the floor of the plane. I found this scene appropriate as he was the one that joined us together under his resolve. I felt almost bad that he still doesn't know that after a month that Lorken was still trying to condemn Seth. Since that day he had backed off about the research, but something told me not entirely he still hung around the station practically stalking Orton. He was giving me time to let it all sink in, but what he didn't know about this operation didn't hurt him.

The larger man looked between us smiling, how could he smile as we were moments from jumping out of a plane? Slowly Roman lifted his arm holding his fist out in front of him. "We're not a shield…" he started. He looked back and forth between us, as Seth confused but still followed Roman in suit by holding out his fist right next to big guy's so I decided to do the same not being left out. "We're _The Shield."_

Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose.

The Shield.

I like it, I could get used to it.

* * *

Sorry for cheesy ending, but I felt it appropriate. So the issue in Ursa Major and Seth hasn't been shoved under the carpet...in fact HUGE chapter coming up.

And speaking of Seth Rollins, talk about the worst possible timing. I hope he doesn't miss another another big one. Hope he gets well soon. :(

~CrisisExceed


	6. Special Ops

The wait is over! Finally their first mission! There's a lot about to happen in this chapter, and I was on the edge of my seat with a big ol' grin on my face while writing it. There's a bunch of surprises here too! So just a heads up too, any thing _italicized_ is usually them speaking over the comms.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Special Ops**

"Approaching drop zone ETA five minutes." called the PA of the plane. We each took one last breath as one by one we stood from our spot walking over to the other side of the cargo hold of the plane. I picked up Ceadeus that was leaning against a large gray crate, slipping the string over my head so that it sat perfectly diagonal on my back. Roman opened the crate handing a black pack to both Seth and I each. I fumbled with it for a bit as I was trying to remember how it strapped on. My hands shook as I finally got the last one on, feeling slightly uncomfortable as it pressed my weapon into my back.

We were about to jump from this plane. _We were gonna jump._ I did everything to keep myself from shaking. I paced around constantly running my hand through my hair the only thing I could hear was the clattering of the arrows in the quiver that hung from my belt. I even reached over pulling the small pack off my belt looking inside to make sure I had all my bandages secure. I needed to keep myself busy and off the fact that in less than two minutes we were about to jump out of a plane, and not for training to do so. The slightest mistake could throw everything off, we needed to be precise. The more I thought about the more I cringed.

I closed my eyes collecting my thoughts, I barely heard the announcement of getting there in one more minute. I shut everything out just concentrating on just making the jump. I couldn't even hear Roman and Seth randomly chatting away about the mission details. Although I should have been listening, I really couldn't. I was beginning to feel overwhelmed. The sound of the locks being released on the cargo door of the plane caught my attention. There was no more time to think, there was no more time for nerves.

The sound of scraping metal caused me to cringe as the door slowly lowered revealing the night sky that surrounded us. I felt something get shoved into my hands, I looked down to see it was a mask painted to look like a jaw of a skull. I looked up to see that the other two men had it on covering the entire bottom half of their faces, the elastic band nearly hidden under their long manes. I slipped it on over my head the band gripping the back of my head securing it to my jaw. The cargo door came to a screeching halt and the rush of wind engulfed us as the night time mid-summer breeze swept it's way in sending another shiver down my spine.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as we slowly walked against the wind tunnel the draft created, down the ramp to the open cargo door. I looked down to know that I could barely see the ground. Oh, I was starting to quiver in fear. " _Did I mention, I'm suddenly afraid of heights?"_ I called over the rush of wind through the earpiece. I followed by a nervous chuckle.

" _No time for nerves, Dean."_ I heard Roman's voice over the comms. That didn't make me feel any better. He was used to this, but this was Seth and I's first mission, and speaking of the younger man he seemed awfully calm about all of this. Then again this wasn't exactly the first time he's done this kind of operation either. Sneaking around was his specialty, and I wasn't going to deny he was very good at it.

I was going to give Roman a witty reply but I suddenly felt a couple of hands on my back. Oh shit. I suddenly froze at what was about to happen next. I was going to get Seth back to for this. Without thought or hesitation I felt those hands suddenly push pressure on both sides of my pack and shoved me forward. Before I knew it I was surrounded by nothing but air and the sight of the plane becoming distant rapidly. I was falling, oh god I was falling. " _Seth what the hell?!"_ called Roman probably as shocked as I was. That little Mereian was going to get it when we were done.

" _Don't give me that, Roman. He wasn't going to do it."_ Was that sarcasm in his voice? Why of all times does Seth's playful side have to rear it's head? I looked up to see that two figures were coming into view that had just came from the plane. Finally Seth and Roman had made their jumps.

I flailed and shifted my weight as much as I could to turn away from the plane. The forestry we were supposed to be landing in still not coming into view, and I didn't think that was possible considering my ability. I could feel my heart beating faster threatening to jump out of my chest. This feeling of zero gravity is something I don't think I could ever get used to. My stomach twisted in knots as the thoughts of possibly ending up a pancake began to flood my mind. " _Calm down, Ambrose. Your heart rate is skyrocketing."_ Easy for Orton to say he wasn't the one _falling_.

I looked to my side to see that somehow Roman and Seth caught up. I caught a glimpse of the younger man's face and could tell he was snickering at me even though the mask. I averted his gaze for now and switched it back to the ground that was steadily coming into view. That made my heart sink into my stomach, and I could have sworn my heart started beating faster which I didn't think was possible. My body suddenly tensed and froze. This was bad, I couldn't even hear Roman's orders and strategies in my ear. I swallowed a huge lump in my throat. " _Dean's heart rate is reaching critical."_ Orton spoke up again.

I felt the sudden rush to my left that Roman was snagged to a slow by his own parachute. I still couldn't move. I felt another body move in close, I could barely bring myself to look at Seth. He reached a gloved hand out for my pack, I watched as he slowly moved for that silver handle that gave off a small glimmer from the moonlight. " _It'll be okay, Dean. Just keep that crystal clear eyesight on me."_ His voice was calming, soothing almost. I watched his other hand reach for his handle as he kept his gaze on me. Large chocolate orbs showing no signs of struggle or fear. " _I'll be okay…"_ he said slowly. He took a firm grip on both handles and pulled them both simultaneously.

I felt a sudden jerk in the rush of wind, as the pressure on my back was shifted to the parachute pushing against my chest. I looked up to see the black chute open wide above my head slowing my fall. I still gripped the straps over my shoulder tight still shaking from everything. As my descent began to slow, I could feel my heartbeat slow with it. I was trying to let out huge deep breaths through the mask, as I realized I was okay. Once again I owe Seth for his caring nature, and his fearlessness.

I could feel myself being able to fill my lungs properly with air as we got closer to the ground. The air around us wasn't as thin anymore and I was no long flailing in a fit of panic. The more the trees came into view the more I could feel my nerves relaxing. I played Seth's words again and again in my head, he really did just have that right touch for making someone so calm. Before I knew it I was getting lost in the trees, but I couldn't bring myself to let go. I lost vision of Roman and Seth, I closed my eyes hoping to be gently brought to the ground. I felt a sudden tug on my harness, and felt myself still hovering there. When I opened my eyes I was mere feet from touching the ground not getting any closer. My chute got caught in a tree. I frowned at my lack of luck this evening has given me.

* * *

I hung there for a few minutes trying to collect myself and still trying to make sure my heart wasn't going to jump out of my throat. This was just the jump, we still had the mission to carry on. I slowly inhaled and exhaled as I could still feel my heart trying to slow down. I hadn't noticed it right away but I could see the other two men coming into view, perfectly riding themselves of their chutes landing gracefully on the dirt ground.

They both stifled a laugh seeing me stuck there just looking defeated. I gave them the same frown as I began to flail and shift around trying to reach for that latch on the front. I was still pretty shaken up from the jump and still had a hard time trying to gain my bearings. I watched as Roman reached up finding that small latch and yanked on it causing the front of my pack to open. Not expecting him to help me out the way he did I simply fell the two feet landing right on my stomach. "Ow." was the only thing I managed to get out from this whole ordeal.

I looked up to see that the larger man had a hand held out to me, stormy gray eyes looking bright and excited and I was pretty sure he was smiling through the mask. I reached out and grabbed his hand as he helped me up off the dirt ground. I brushed off some of the dust, small twigs, and dried leaves off the front of my shirt, before stopping at my heart. It was still beating fast but nearly as much as it was. This was such a wild rush, and I hope that we never have to jump like that ever again.

I looked around finally being able to gain my bearings, seeing a bright light on the horizon through the trees. That had to be where the base was located. I motioned for Seth and Roman to follow before taking off towards the bright lights. I tried to keep a decent pace, fast enough to show urgency, but slow enough to not draw any attentions. The lights grew closer, and the base slowly came into view. We came to a halt spotting a large near by tree with thick branches. We kept our pace slow to sneak around to take refuge behind the tree.

I poked my head around observing the surroundings. It was just as Orton's scout described. It was a lot smaller than what I was used to seeing. A large building in the center, that looked to be about three stories each floor getting small as they went up. Of course the building was surrounded by thick concrete wall with barbed wire at the top. The wall facing us as well as the walls to the east and west had steel gates, each with a guard tower that had two spotlights each. The top of each tower had two guards armed with sniper rifles, that didn't make me feel good at all. I reached up grabbing the branch on the tree closest to me and hoisting myself up onto the thick branch to get a better look around.

"What do you see?" asked Roman no higher than a whisper. I reached down to the quiver hanging from my belt, unzipping the cylinder pouch unveiling the bundle of carbon fiber arrows. I reached behind me slipping Ceadeus over my head, carefully shoving my arm forward and it's lights glowing red.

"Colonel Orton's scout lied to us. He said there were two on the west patrol. I only see one," I said with a cocky painted on my face carefully pulling out one of those black arrows. I lined it up carefully taking aim, at one of the guards to the on the left.

"Dean I clearly see two-" I pulled back the string and releasing at the precise time as one of the guards turned the corner. The last thing I saw leave my sight was the neon green colored feathers on the end sailing off towards it's destination. I watched as the arrow hit it's mark sticking right into the jugular of the intended target. "I should have known," finished Seth clearly not expecting my actions.

I jumped down from the tree grinning in triumph. I patted the smaller man on the back, "You're on, Seth." He tightened his gloves, and ran a hand through his hair. I pointed to the guard tower closest to us, and gave me a nod. I watched him disappear from sight probably headed for his destination.

Roman and I waited patiently, as I kept my eye on the top of that guard tower. After a few long minutes I was suddenly taken back as one of the guards at the top was jerked back and his rifle yanked from out of his hands. I watched him keel over holding his gut, no doubt to one of Seth's patient knee strikes, as I then watched the butt of that rifle get swung around getting the other guard clean across the jaw. I continued to watch wincing at all the harden strikes that was made with the rifle as it was brought down on one of the necks of the guards, as the other one came to regain himself I watched his head bounce right off that concrete wall. He slowly slid down as his consciousness faded.

I waited for Seth to fade into visibility again, when he did he waved his arm to beckon us over signaling that the coast was clear. I pulled more more arrow from my quiver shooting the other camouflaged guard coming around the corner to the left that was about to discover a dead body. I watched as that arrow made it's way into another jugular. This rush and this feeling of excitement, was something new entirely. As a medic I should be feeling this way after having already killed two men, but as someone who lives off that rush, I couldn't help myself. I let Roman lead the way down the small incline as we made our way to the metal gate that began to open slowly, as Seth climbed down the hard way down the tower.

With the larger man talking point he led us around keeping ourselves up against the wall. If it's anyone knew these facilities it was him. We made our way to the west gate as that was the side we had cleared out the patrolling guards. It was surprising to see that this facility had such low security, and it was probably a reason why the High General had this base on low priority. Just by the patterns of the security, there was probably also a shortage of staffing, after all the soldiers here were just occupants from Leviathan. But I couldn't forget that they were here due to Orton's suspect rogue agent.

Carefully we made our way to another one of the guard towers weaving our way around the spotlights, Seth of course avoided them just by going invisible, and soon we found ourselves up against the building. We were headed towards the back door and were coming around the corner when I grabbed Roman by the arm. I heard three around the corner, and signaled to the larger man that they were there. The two of us switched placed, as I grabbed Ceadeus once more. I took another arrow shooting it carefully to stick into the wall.

I watched as one of the soldiers confused walked up to inspect the wayward object, confused. I turned around and gave Roman the queue. With no hesitation the big guy charged forward grabbing the guard by his jacket with one arm and haphazardly tossed him behind him. That was the queue for Seth and I to jump around the corner. Flipping the switch on the handle changed the bow back into the staff as I nailed the first guy in the jaw with one of the ends. The smaller man decided to use me as a springboard as I felt him leap off my shoulder nailing the next one in the side of the head with another knee.

I used the other end of my weapon to drive it into his shin to bring him down to one knee. I spun Ceadeus around to nail him in the side of the head. I watched him slowly fall over, and turned my attentions to Roman who was still tossing around the other guard like a ragdoll until he faded out of consciousness as well. Once Seth was done with his guard, the larger man picked up the three guards, one in each arm and the other over his shoulder dragging them to a secluded corner. We had a small window before they woke up, we needed to work quickly to find the rogue agent.

We turned our attentions to the target door. We awaited the slow countdown from our team leader. I took a firm grasp of Ceadeus and Seth pulled out one of his silver handguns. "Once I break this down, they're going to know we're here. Stay alert, stay close." Roman reached up when Seth suddenly reached up and placed a hand over his. He looked at the younger man bewildered.

"I have an idea. There may be a chance we can be bought more time." I watched him reach up with his open hand on his ear piece. " _Orton, is there a way we could scramble their systems? To give us a little more time."_

The Lieutenant Colonel turned to Seth for a moment, with an eyebrow raised. "How do you know about a scrambler?" I was pretty surprised myself, but then again there was probably a lot of things the ex-assassin knew that we didn't. He was an infiltration expert after all. If I recalled a scrambler was some sort of temporary computer virus meant to mess with the system for a few minutes, usually can be whipped up in a few minutes depending on the programer. Pretty good idea from Seth's end, he seemed to be full of them, with the exception of pushing me out the plane. (I may only be slightly bitter from that.)

Seth simply gave him a smug smile, "I've worked with some interesting clients in Astros, most of them were hackers." I almost envied the younger man. It seemed like his work took him to some interesting places and got him to meet interesting people. With the exception of the good doctor, I hardly remember any of the clients that hired me. I tried not to since most of them were pretentious and loved to remind me again and again that I was from the street.

There was a long pause over the line. Was Orton ignoring us, or was he trying to answer Seth's question? After a few long minutes the Colonel finally gave us an answer. " _I've never thought of doing one before, but it shouldn't be hard. I'll get one of my men on that. If they haven't taken complete control of the systems, there's a chance we might be able to get in."_ There was yet another long pause from Orton's end. We waited until once again for the Colonel's decision. The silence was long, awkward, was making us anxious until finally he reappeared back on the other line. " _Get ready, you'll only have a small window. But you'll like it."_

I almost forgot that Orton was sitting back at the Pegasus station in a huge control room surrounded by a bunch of computer nerds. But it was a relief to know that the man on the other end was watching our every vital sign and being the one to keep in constant communications with us. Even growing up in Atlas, some of the advancements in technology we had could be a bit of a pipedream, but that may have been why the Alliance kept the best ones for themselves. Some of the stuff I've seen since the research facility, I don't think the public would even be ready for.

After Orton turned off his end we heard another message coming through. It was probably the scrambler in the form of morse code. If I recalled from the courses I recognized the message, we simply just grinned at the Colonel's message for our enemies.

* * *

 ** _Sierra_**

 ** _Hotel_**

 ** _India_**

 ** _Echo_**

 ** _Lima_**

 ** _Delta_**

* * *

We looked up at suddenly as the lights on the nearest tower had been shut off and the guards at the top suddenly panicking. I placed my ear on the door to hear if anything. There was a lot of obscenities being thrown about, and foot steps scattered everywhere it was hard to tell how many were just beyond the door. Suddenly the footsteps stopped and I heard the clicking of guns just on the other side. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I gave the signal to the the other two letting them know there were men on the other side.

Seth and I stood back to give the older man some room. I readied an arrow as the smaller man replaced his guns with his extendable weapons. He flipped the switch on them extending the metal bar. He took a low stance with one arm held close in a defensive position and held the other underneath it. Seth looked still, poised, and ready to strike. I'd never seen his combat abilities outside of our usual sparring matches so being able to fight next to him when he's at his best felt like it was going to be something unbelieveable.

I watched as Roman took a deep breath. With a loud battle cry he roared kicking that solid metal door back sending it flying as it crashed into the wall knocking two guards with it, revealing a long gray colored hallway only illuminated with a small red light from the wall where the door crashed into. I watched one guard raise it's rifle taking aim at the older man, so I took aim at him first sending an arrow into his shoulder. I ran in driving the end of Ceadeus into his temple rending him out cold.

Seth followed in leaping at and tackling the last guard to the ground. He threw the smaller man off of him and began to stand when the former assassin drove his fist into his gut and followed by swinging one of his batons into the side of his head. I cringed a little as his back slowly slid down against the wall and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Seth stood there looking like he wasn't even feeling the slightest amount of remorse. I quickly turned to see that there was another guard about to jump into the frame of the door that was no longer hinged there. I raised my bow ready to shoot another arrow when I watched him catch a bullet in his gut. I stood there surprised slowly turning towards my partner who had the gun held high aimed at the guard. My hands shot up to my ears as he shot two more times.

Never had I seen such a soulless look in someone before. I've seen Seth get angry when he didn't get the answers he demanded, but this look was something entirely. Even Roman was taken back the ruthlessness shown in the younger man. There was also no doubt the gunshots probably attracted a lot of attention. I watched him pull the gun back staring intently at the engraved letters with his name on it. He stood there frozen in place as if he was recollecting and reminding himself that he was Seth Rollins, not Tyler Black. But that was another can of worms I didn't want to even think about being opened, especially after seeing this display and being this deep in enemy territory.

I looked back up towards the fork in the hall where Roman was still standing. "More coming, three on the left." The older man nodded and picked up that heavy, and quite reinforced steel door with one arm. He blocked the incoming bullets that was headed his way with the door as Seth and I darted around the corner to take out the last two headed for him. I heard some more loud screams coming from behind me as I once against watched as the raven haired man threw around the camouflaged goons like they were dolls. Screw calling him the big guy, he was more of an oversized dog with the way he was tossing them around.

I winced quickly shooting up a hand where I felt a sharp pain in my bicep. I looked over to see a large deep cut where I had been grazed by a bullet. I watched as blood slowly dripped down from the newly formed wound. Where most doctors would be horrified to see their own blood, I had seen enough of my own to know that it released some inner demons of my own. I watched as the one that shot me started taking aim for Seth who was distracted with his own enemy. Oh, was it a sad day to be that guy.

With only blood in my eyes I dashed for the guy slamming the upper end of Ceadeus into his chest and dragging his body up against the wall. With that same bloodied arm I decided to elbow him in the jaw and brought a knee up into his gut. I brought the other end of my weapon into his shoulder bringing him down to the ground and just for insult to injury I drove the end of my staff into his back.

" _One more minute till their systems reboot."_ spoke up Orton on the other end, giving us the warning that our window was closing. Roman gave a loud whistle to catch our attentions signaling to us it was time to follow him. We needed to find Orton's rogue agent and fast, and now we were pressed for more time. We ran down the hall letting the big dog kick down every door that stood in his path, and I do mean _his_ path.

Being able to fight next to Roman like this was also something else, and it went to show why he had the composure he did. Because of his strength and his fear of hurting his allies with it, I never seen him train with the others. Most of the time it was only Seth and I doing the training exercises together while he stood back and watched. The older man always seemed to wear a smile on his face most of the time seeing the positives in most things. This Roman Reigns however, every single punch he threw, every door he kicked down, was met with some sort of roar or scream. I knew he had a warlike degree with him, but I never had expected this. The Lieutenant Colonel was a prime example of the old saying: " _Demons run when a good man goes to war."_ He left his superiors in awe, his peers in shock, and his enemies quaking in fear.

* * *

We made our way up a couple flights of stairs to find ourselves in a series of more long gray colored hallways. Roman yet again kicked down another reinforced door running into a hallway similar to the one we started in. We could only go left or right. I pointed to the right hearing more guards coming, just as the lights began to flicker back on. The hold the scrambler had on their systems was over and now they had the advantage again while we sat in the middle of their territory.

More men had their guns raised as Roman lifted that door effortlessly, to block their bullets. I managed to catch one with an arrow before they opened fire. Seth and I hid behind the large man carefully picking off the ones we could with guns and bow in hand. The sounds of something clicking quickly caught my attention as I watched a metal blast door start to close from over head.

"We gotta move!" I shouted to the two of them. Roman tossed the door at the guards to sort that mess out, as we bolted for the closing door. It would have shut in our faces if the big guy didn't grab the bottom of it and forced it back open with that god-like strength. Once Seth and I were through he was the last to go through slamming the door back down as hard as he could, bending up the locks.

We came to a door at the end of the hallway that was different from the others we had seen. It wasn't steel or reinforced. It was just made of wood, looking like a regular old office door. I placed a hand on the door and jiggled the handle, to my surprise it wasn't locked so there was a chance that our target may not even be there. But there wasn't much else where we could go, on that other side of the steel blast door was an army waiting for us.

I kept that hand on the door as Seth had both guns in hand. I quickly flung open the door to see that there was indeed someone still here. He had short light brown hair styled to spike up some, and hazel eyes that only spared us a glance before going back to focusing on the cup of coffee he had been siping. He wore the same forest camouflage gear the other guards had been wearing and it even had the Alliance's symbol on the sleeves. He leaned back in the chair he sat in with his feet propped on the desk looking like this was all normal for him. There was a barely a twitch in his posture like he knew this was eventually going to happen.

I took point in the center of the room with Seth on his left guns at the ready and Roman to his right. He put that cup of coffee down picking up a pair of sunglasses in it's place placing them neatly on his face. The target leaned back in his chair with hands behind his head, his smug expression never changing. "Lorken? Bristol?" he asked us.

"Orton actually," I answered him knowing where he was going with his line of questioning. I slammed both my hands on his desk looking at him dead in the eye. I knew what I wanted to ask and I probably wasn't going to get the answer I sought but it was worth a try. "Did you cause the sabotage? Were you the one that tried to kill Orton?"

He started with a mocking laugh before looking at me lowering his sunglasses some that that he could meet my eyes with his hazel ones. "You already know the answer to that. But since you're asking, then yes...yes I was the one that tried to kill Orton. My instructions were to kill him, and then try and pin the blame on your little buddy Rollins.

Seth took a step closer to him still keeping those shiny guns pointed at him, "Lorken!" he suddenly shouted. Oh dear that wasn't good, Roman didn't know about that accusation. My gaze shifted over to the raven haired man who looked like who looked like he was about to blow a lid. This wasn't good. We were here to bring back Mizanin back to Pegasus for questioning, and now it only seemed to cause disorder among us. I watched as Seth's hands began to shake being caught between calming Roman and keeping the rogue at bay.

"I was paid a lot of money to deceive your superiors and get you three and Doctor Ambrose's research to Luna. Lorken underestimated Orton, he tends to do that. Just look what happened to Styles." He shot a cocky grin as he slowly moved his sight over to Roman, "But that's a sensitive subject isn't it?" That last string of restraint that Orton talked about...yeah it snapped. All that was painted on Roman's face was pure rage, and a man who looked like he's lost everything. He raised his large arms looking like he was about to rip off Mizanin's head until I heard another gunshot go off.

"What the hell?!" I screamed at Seth running to now nurse Roman's aid to help his new fresh bullet wound. I've never dealt this this much blood before, and the big guy was losing it fast. My mind was started to tear up trying to process why **Seth shot Roman!** I rushed for the pack on my belt reaching for the bandages and gauze, trying to remain calm and work fast. I'd deal with Seth later but I needed to get this bleeding to stop. I kept my focus on cleaning and wrapping the wound since Seth had the rogue agent handled.

"You know I heard the rumors, but I didn't think they were true. The mighty Lieutenant Colonel Roman Reigns did choose a couple of loose cannons. An assassin from Wyndmere, of all places, and an Atlean street whore that is somehow educated enough in medicine." I gritted my teeth as he threw my background back in my face like he knew what I went through. He knew nothing!

Roman reached up rubbing my arm trying to get my attention, trying to calm me down. He knew I was frantic and my head in a mess. He pulled himself up on his good arm just smiling. How could he smiling at a time like this!? He was bleeding profusely due to no small part on Seth. I just didn't understand anything that was happening right now. "Seth did us a favor. This is for our own good." Now I was just even more confused. If anything he should be the most pissed off, and yet he saw something in Seth's actions I clearly didn't. If he wasn't going to be mad at Seth than it was going to be hard for me to be as well.

"Who's the Clairvoyant?" I heard the click of Seth's gun, only to see he had it pointed at Mizanin's head. The cocky bastard just sat there still wearing a grin. He was being held at gunpoint and looked unchanged since we barged into the room. "The night of Orton's assassination attempt, I followed some soldiers to some run down bar in Pegasus. The talked about him like he was some sort higher power, I paid it no mind. But then when Lorken tried to condemn me, I started spying on his conversations...he spoke of him a lot." I watched Seth press that gun into his head more. "Who is he?"

Mizanin held his hands up looking defeated. He was pretty sure his future was bleak at this point so might as well draw this out as much as he could. Sadly, he was dealing with Seth who really didn't take too kindly to that, his bloodthirsty side showing once more. I'd seen that look on the two-toned man's face to know that you didn't hide anything from him. It was no different as it had been in the past, he wanted answers and he wanted them now. "Alright, alright...why is Special Ops always so pushy? If I recall from what Lorken told me…" There was an extremely long pause between his words that caused Seth to push that gun into his head even harder causing his head to tilt to the side. "The Clairvoyant is the original." Frustrated the ex-assassin raised that gun and finally knocked him on the side of the head causing Mizanin to fall out of the chair onto the floor unconscious.

I sighed in relief as finally I got Roman's wound wrapped and he began to pull himself to his feet with his good arm. He stuck his hand out to Seth still wearing that charming smile. I don't think I could ever smile at someone who shot at me but I guess that just went to show how much better of a person the big dog was than I was. "Thanks Seth, because I couldn't control myself we nearly lost the only piece of evidence we have." It suddenly made sense to me. Seth shot Roman because he was about to kill that hazel eyed pile of crap.

Seth pulled out a small disc from one of the pockets on his harness pushing down on the center. The center started blinking with a red light as it started beeping. He smashed a window with one of his batons before throwing it out the window. After a few seconds of waiting Orton's voice was heard from the other side of the comm. " _Extraction confirmed, ETA two minutes. Was the mission a success?"_

" _We have Mizanin, and evidence against Lorken,"_ responded Seth to the Colonel's question. There was still so much to take in from this mission. We now had to explain baldy's accusation again Seth, and why we kept it from Roman. Seth sighed as he lowered his hand from his earpiece, leaning his back against the wall. He used that same hand to reach for his mask pulling it over his face so it sat on his head. He looked tired, and I think that went for all of us.

Roman did the same as Seth with his mask taking a seat on the desk. "Once the Alliance arrives, Leviathan should scatter. We have their leader, so there's no reason for them to stay less they want to end up in prison," he explained rubbing the spot just below his arm where he was shot. I noticed he and Seth were looking out the window just on the horizon. The sky began to become tinted with hints of orange with the dark blue sky.

I felt exhaustion cast over me, my body grew light. To keep myself from falling over, I pressed a hand on the desk to keep myself from falling. I felt overwhelmed, now I know how Seth after our first stunt in Astros. This was something they were used to that I had never done. All the energy, all the adrenaline, I didn't realize just how tired I made myself. This was going to take some time getting used to.

I looked at the expressions on Seth and Roman's faces to see if I could get a read on their thoughts. Both had that look that said they weren't ready to let this go. Just what was the original? I heard the sound of a helicopter coming in close, meaning our extraction was here. Even though Mizanin exposed Lorken's plan, that still didn't mean we didn't have our own questions. The Brigadier General had all the answers...just what was the original?

* * *

That is a lot to take in from this chapter, and this was actually planned to be longer. So what do you guys think of their first mission, I admit action scenes are still a bit of a weak point but I'm trying my best. I had originally planed for another character to play the rogue agent, but I changed it to the Miz, just because I could just see all his smug looks in my head being perfect for the character.

~CrisisExceed


	7. Revelations

So this one is different from a lot of the other chapters I've written thus far. This one is a lot more dialogue driven than the others have been, but they're all conversations that have been needing to happen for a while. **Warning: a lot of feels!**

Enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Revelations**

I reached up again smacking the older man across the head from his wincing and whining about how what I was doing hurt. To be honest I didn't blame him for his constant whining, all three of us were tired, the energy finally wore off from the night's activities. We were in the infirmary as I finishing up on Roman's bullet wound courtesy of Seth. I carefully stitched the wound shut after spending nearly an hour picking out the tiny lead prick, luckily there was very little damage done, Seth's aim had been spot on missing very and any vital areas near the wound.

The room was quiet as I looked over at Seth who was just reclining in a chair staring intently out a window. He had a hand on his chin as his elbow was rested on the window sill, and the light from the rising sun reflecting off his brown orbs. He had been nothing but quiet since we got back, and any questions for him would only be met with short single word answers. I wish I knew what he was thinking about, or even what to say. There was so much that happened in a single night, and that was only the first mission.

I finally finished stitching up and cleaning the crusted blood around Roman's wound. He threw out his fist as I bumped it with my own, "Thanks, man." He looked over my shoulder to give a glance to Seth who still hadn't moved. "Look, I forgive you okay." It sounded like the older man was pretty concerned on what was going on through Seth's head, but even I knew how dangerous of a place that was.

"That's not what's bothering me," responded the two-toned man clearly annoyed. He leaned back in his chair, his hands gripping the arms with his leg bouncing in anticipation. "I need to know, what is the original? What's he the original of?" He suddenly stood to his feet pacing around tapping in thought. "All the information Mizanin knew was because of Lorken...so if-" He stopped at the chair suddenly looking pissed. He kicked the chair down yelling a multitude of obscenities. I've never seen Seth look this frustrated to where he wanted to break something, that was normally me. "I just don't understand!"

I tried to step forward to see if I could calm Seth, when I felt a large hand on my chest to hold me back. He looked at me with worried stormy eyes shaking his head. Perhaps we needed to just let the smaller man vent out his frustrations. Honestly, I didn't blame the former assassin, I too understood about as much as he did. Neither one of us knew Lorken, and even Roman and the Colonel had no idea what was going on. Just as Styles was a sensitive subject, it seemed like more and more Lorken became one as well. We were all victims of his deception.

Before he could continue I pointed to the door hearing a familiar pant headed in our direction about to burst through the door. "Orton's coming." I told them both as they both turned their attentions to the door. It was probably no wonder the Colonel was going gray so fast despite being only a few years older than Roman. It seemed like he was always needed everywhere on this station, and looked like he never caught a break. I wonder if he ever considered a vacation.

Just on queue there was Colonel Randal Orton bursting through the door with his forehead covered in sweat and standing in the frame catching his breath. This was becoming a norm for us to meet up with Orton like this, especially when he had new information for us. "Oh good you guys are still here, I was worried I'd have to run across the grounds," he said in between breaths. He stood there leaning up against the door frame still catching his breath and straightening out his monkey suit. "We've detained Lorken." As happy news that should be, there was something a little too suspicious about this.

We look at one another all thinking the same thing, it seemed all too easy. One by one we filed out of the infirmary silently walking down the hall. I can't imagine Orton feeling any good about this either, he's the one who's been supporting us since we arrived.

We exited the medical wing crossing the grounds to where the holding cells were. The closer we got the more I shuddered just thinking about the events from three months ago. I was once locked inside of those same cells waiting in anticipation for the experiments and then the lack of comfort that followed after. Those cells were a dread reminder of how we got here, and why we're still standing.

* * *

The building wasn't all that big just like the others on the grounds. It was one story tall, with only a basic steel door for reinforcement. Then again, with this kind of facility I don't think anyone could think about escaping. Being surrounded by some of the highest degree of trained soldiers, whose job it was to seek and infiltrate. There was probably chance you wouldn't make it far before you were caught.

Otron stopped just before the door turning to take a look at all of us. Even he could tell there was so much running through us, "Whatever happens from here on, don't let it waver who you are. _You are The Shield._ " Slowly he pushed the door open and stood to the side to let us in first. "We'll be recording your conversation, but I won't be joining you in this. This is between you three and him."

We didn't bother to spare him any words, we just carefully walked past him. Roman led the way down a dimly lit gray colored hallway, with polished white tiles. Why couldn't we just deal with Lorken tomorrow? I was exhausted and worn out...I'd say tired but just of Lorken. He stopped at a while colored steel door, opening it and stepping inside. He stood on the other side waiting for us before shutting it after Seth walked in locking it behind him. I was worried about what was about to happen. I recalled that the Colonel mentioned that it was hard to get him and Roman in the same room without the two being sent off in explosive anger.

The first thing that caught my attention was the single metal table in the center and basic steel chairs on either side. There was a single lamp hanging from the ceiling, just above the table with two more smaller hanging lights on either side just above the chairs. I looked in the corners at the security cameras in all four corners, and of course the white door in the opposite corner from the one we entered in. I've been in these kinds of rooms before, these rooms is where heavy investigations happened.

After several long minutes, the door in the opposite corners, and low and behold baldy was being led in by two soldiers. I figured he'd come in looking defeated but instead they just led him to the chair forcing him to sit. His hazel orbs showed no expression, like he knew his fate already. He lifted his both his hands using an open one to point to the chair across from him motioning for Roman to sit down. The older man looked reluctant but he placidly sat down keeping his eyes on his former best friend. He placed his hands on the table just clasping them together leaning back. He was way too relaxed about this.

I noticed his eyes drift over to Roman's freshly stitched wound, "You look good for someone who was shot by their own teammate," he commented sarcastically. Seth pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on looking like he was about to knock Lorken's teeth down his throat. I raced over to him grabbing his shoulders forcing him back. This isn't what we needed. "I never thought I'd see you in that same kevlar vest Roman. I'm surprise it still fits you, you've gotten a lot bigger since five years ago."

After finally being able to fight off Seth's rage, we both turned our attentions to the big dog getting a read on his expression. His stormy eyes looked the same as Lorken's, expressionless and void of emotion. This was bone chilling just how exactly how close he was to baldy in personality. Roman only stared at him saying nothing yet. He had an elbow rested on the table and a hand on his chin tapping away in thought not taking his gaze away. He let out an annoyed huff slowly placing that hand on the table also beginning to lean back in the chair. "What do you have against Seth and Dean?"

"Everything." Lorken answered quickly leaning forward. "Don't you get it Roman, you have such a prestigious career and you're throwing it away. We made a promise to one another back in basic, I'm trying to keep it." I watched as raven haired man's lips thinned, he was not buying into Lorken's story at all. I've never seen Roman act like this before, being around the Brigadier General seemed like it just ignited some sort of spark inside him. In this state he was in, I'd hate to be anyone in the path of Roman Reigns. "Everything I've done at this point has been for you Roman! That's why what I did what I did five years ago, you guys were walking into death!"

The older man slammed his hands against the steel table leaving dents the size and shape of his hands, while standing from his chair. "Look where you are now, Desmond! Was it worth it, because the only man here who threw his career away was _you_! You're a condemned man now, does that mean anything to you?"

"We were both condemned from the start Roman! Project: Taladen was basically a death sentence, we had one task-"

"The research!" I quickly interjected. Suddenly everything made sense, why The Clairvoyant was called the original. It was crazy that everything that had happened all lead back to that small research facility back in Astros. Fate had a strange way of playing her hand, and now it was all starting to hit me at once. "You don't even need to finish Lorken, I understand now. You and Roman were tasked to make a breakthrough to help complete the multiple different experiments, you needed you know which ones worked and which ones didn't. When Bristol shut down the project, and Roman making his leave the blame would be solely on you. That's why you set up the hit on Orton and were ready to blame Seth, and you tried to set it up by sending him that tactical gear. You didn't do this for Roman, you did it because your ass was in hot water and you wanted to drag him down with you."

Lorken simply scoffed at my accusation, which caused me to take a few hostile steps forward with Seth holding me back now. I knew there was a reason why I loathed that bald headed snake, he was as treacherous as they came trying to use their false preaches to bring justice to their actions. I ripped myself from Seth's grip pacing back and forth around the room anywhere I could walk. I brought my hands up into my hair fisting a few strands, even slapped my own face a bit. I stopped in front of Lorken lightly shoving Roman out of the way.

"I know your type, Desmond...you're just like every other asshole in Atlas. You all lie to yourselves to bring integrity to your poor decisions. Well let me tell you something…" I kicked the chair over, before racing to the end of the table flipping it to that it was leaning against the wall now. "We're The Shield, we are the Hounds of Justice...and if it takes every fiber in my being to bring down assholes like you. I'll keep going til I die." I really didn't know what I was saying at this point, but I wanted Lorken to feel the venom. This was only the tip of the iceberg of a long line of crap baldy's had coming.

 _Hounds of Justice?_ That actually sounded pretty cool, maybe I'll see about putting that on a shirt one day.

I was so livid at this point that all I could was kick the chair again watching it hit the wall leaving a chrome colored scrape against the white wall. I looked over at Lorken to see if that smug expression had changed. It didn't look it did at all. Since he no longer had a table to put his hands on he simply brought a leg up resting an ankle on his thigh resting his hands on that instead. "You done Ambrose? Because you're right on all accounts except one. Only three months in Special Ops and your investigation skills are already top notch." His eyes scanned the room slowly stopping on Seth. "What about you Mr. Black?"

Seth stepped forward slowly now being forced to take the floor. He swallowed a lump in his throat, I remember him having a lot on his mind earlier, and was the time to question Lorken. "Am I safe to assume that The Clairvoyant is located in Luna," the younger man asked calmly and quietly. He had certainly a different way of expressing his anger. I figured he'd be in that killer mode, where he becomes absolutely psycho with that blood driven look in his eyes, but I guess Roman and I expressed our anger enough that he didn't need to.

Lorken shook his head slowly. Why was he answering Seth's question? "No, he's in a research facility in Freya. They wanted to keep him separate from the the other projects being transferred in. He can read minds, finding some of the deepest darkest secrets of a man. It's been said he's been showing signs of sporadic mood swings, including depression and rage. He can often be heard spitting some non-sense speeches, probably some of the repressed memories he's seen from others. He's also shown signs that he can't control any of his abilities."

Seth crossed his arms over his chest, not moving his gaze away from Lorken. I couldn't help but think about why he was telling us all this, and how he knew all this for that matter? He wasn't a scientist, he was an investigator. Also along those lines, why was an investigator and a Special Ops agent overseers of the project in the first place? There had to be more to this Clairvoyant and Project: Taladen then I'd like to believe.

I looked down becoming consumed in my own thoughts. I felt like the answers had to be in the good doctor's research. Perhaps there was something I missed, I had looked over the research again and again, and at this point there shouldn't be a single thing I didn't know that was written down on those pieces of paper. This was a sign and I wanted to ignore it, but I needed to find someone I could trust someone that I could share the doctor's research with and could help me go over them in mass detail. Someone who understood, someone who could relate, someone that had already proven to me that they were trustworthy.

I needed Cassandra. I needed that beautiful nurse from the research facility. The very first day we had met we had a drawn out conversation on the human genome, and she even mentioned how she was a fan of Doctor Ambrose's work. Maybe she could help me find the missing piece to this whole puzzle. I began formulating plans in my head just thinking about how I could make contact with her. Perhaps Roman knew a way.

My attentions snapped back to the conversation just as Seth asked another question. "One last question, why should we trust you?" asked Seth, speaking for all of us again, and the smaller man was right. We all really didn't have a reason to trust Lorken.

"Because I'm basically a dead man with one last request to my best friend." He leaned forward resting his elbows on his thighs. He looked around at all three of us, as if he was trying to get one last look at us and especially Roman to commit to his last memories. If he was a dead man like he said, then maybe he was just trying to run through the good memories he's had with the big dog, before saying his final goodbyes. It was a mundane thought, and I should feel bad for even thinking this way, but really Lorken brought it upon himself. "Go to Freya, and see the Clairvoyant for yourself...then you'll see the truth."

Roman gave a deep breath before turning to the door, "Good bye Desmond." He didn't spare him a glance and his stormy gray eyes full of sadness. This was that reminder once more that Roman Reigns was human, but I knew what he was going through. He had to say goodbye to someone who had been a big part of his adult life.

I turned to Lorken who was also standing at the other door staring it down, the pained look on his face said that this was equally as hard for him. "Good bye, Joe." At least in his last moments, Desmond could be decent towards the man he tried to protect. Lorken was a completely deranged man, and did some of the most vilest things I've ever come across. He was manipulative, treacherous, and most of all he was probably the biggest asshole I'd ever met...but this display made me realize one thing. The one truth that was among his web of lies and deceit, was that he really did care for Roman. It was like the older man said, he threw his own career away, and now that guilt had to sit with the big dog for the rest of his life. A cruel twist of fate.

Roman opened the door signaling for us to follow. Our business was concluded here, and with all the emotion turmoil that had wracked our big brother's being I could see why he was in a rush to leave, this was even too much for me. I took one last time to look at Lorken, he had his head held up high, and his chest puffed out some. He was ready to face whatever destiny had lined up for him. I needed to know one last thing. Once Seth stepped out of the room I knew I just had to ask. "Were you caught or did you let yourself get captured?"

"This karma for what I did to Seth. I was the one who got him captured so many years ago. I was tasked with his capture as soon as we found out he was in Cygnus. The Alliance's reach has no limitations, and there a multitude of reasons why we decided on experimenting on him first. But to answer your question Mr. Good...I let myself get captured. I dare not run from the Alliance." I let it roll off my shoulders that he just called me by my birth name. He was at least being honest here. With nothing more to say I finally exited the room letting it click shut behind me. The one constant from all of this, was that no one still dared challenge or run from the Alliance.

I caught stormy gray eyes beating down on us as soon as we were down the hall away from the interrogation room. When Roman finally stopped giving yet another deep sigh. He was awfully calm about all of this, maybe he knew this was eventually going to happen. He had no problem breaking down in front of us, but when it came to Lorken. Maybe some of baldys habits rubbed off on him in his presence. "We're going to Freya."

I was curious about the Clairvoyant myself. I needed to know more about him, he more than likely had a connection with the research notes and it was now clear to me what place Seth had in this mess. I needed to know what was in Freya.

* * *

This was the first time I'd ever been outside of the Celestial Providence, and it was much different scenery. For once we weren't in a military base in the middle of a heated desert in the summer. I could feel the humidity here, causing my uniform dress shirt to cling to my body some. Freya was close to the coast and the closest city to Atlas in the Asgard Providence, luckily we didn't have to go through there. We came to this station via helicopter under Orton's personal escort. He too had been curious about the Clairvoyant, and it often came up in his interrogations with Mizanin.

The place was different than the research facility in Astros. This one had metal walls, with long lines of bright fluorescent lighting hanging from the ceiling. I occasionally stopped to see through the glass walls what some of the experiments that were being conducted. It was amazing the variety they had most of which was weapons testing.

Even the guards were different in this facility. The two that were leading us down, were wearing black cargo pants, and black combat boots, the same kind that we wore for our mission, and were wearing thick beige leather jackets with red berets on their head. I looked to see the amount of weapons they even carried on them. Both had a black handguns in holsters hanging from their belts, and were carrying semi-automatics. These guards were more armed than any I'd seen in any station before. If the Astros station felt like a prison, it had nothing on this place.

Both guards stopped at a set of thick metal doors reinforced to look like nothing was meant to get in, and nothing was meant to get out. Both simultaneously punched in some code on a number pad jutting out from each side of the door. The red light at the top started flashing, and the doors began to slowly open. The one on the left motioned for us to move past them. With nothing to say the four of us moved past them making our way down another set of a metal hall. We watched as the door shut behind us, leaving that booming echoing sound in it's wake.

The more we walked the more I could see that everyone was beginning to tense up, Roman more than anyone. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking, or what he was expecting. The hall we walked down was quiet, there were no extra doors on the side and the only thing I could hear was the sounds of our foot steps hitting the steel grate beneath us. The silence hadn't hung this thick in a while and it was unbearable. It was like we were back at the research station again like we had all first met.

We were coming to the end of the hall where only a single black steel door had stood. I looked at the raven haired man for just a moment to see that his gray eyes were widened, his jaw almost hung open, and his muscles tensed to where they were clamping down on him holding him in place. He was in shock, and suddenly I saw the same look in Seth's eyes. He held his hand over his mouth looking like he was going to keep himself from spilling his guts. Do I look at the door? Do I say something? Even the Colonel was shocked as hell, looking unable to speak.

I finally turned my attentions to the door. It hit me, it all hit me at the same time. I read the name on the plaque on the side. This was unreal, this was a dream, everything couldn't have been this easily connected. Roman's place in this mystery finally had revealed its true colors. My brain suddenly trying to piece together what it was that happened five years ago, for it to come to this. I had to read the name on that plaque again and again hoping it'd change. But it didn't.

 _Col. AJ Styles  
_ " _The Clairvoyant"_

I couldn't believe it, I almost wanted to refuse the reality that had been thrown in front of us. All these years of Roman and Randy searching for their missing mentor had been right under their nose. He was the original, the first one of Project: Taladen.

I watched Roman step forward only for the Colonel grab his wrist and shaking his head. He was finally the first to speak. "Don't Roman."

"But I need to see him." pleaded the raven haired man. I understood his passion to see his mentor, but I felt like maybe he shouldn't. If they had to keep him here and like this away from everyone else. I don't think anyone was meant to see him. This was one of those times where I think we needed to just let go.

Seth grabbed Roman's other arm also trying to stop the other man, and to be honest I don't think that task was possible. He threw people around and roared like a man on a mission and after that display I didn't want him to be his next victim. "No Roman! We need to go I think we've seen enough here," Seth cried right back. At least he was trying to be the voice of reason here while I was stuck in place.

As the three of them started to get into heated words, I could have sworn time felt slower. I could no longer hear what they had to say my eyes glued to that plaque next to the door. My mind was running trying to think of what to say, if I even had room to say anything. I closed my eyes for a second and when I reopened them. I was someplace else.

It looked like I was in that investigation room again, only it was a little more brightly lit. I found myself having a stare down with a figure across the room. He had medium length brown hair, and crystal blue eyes, if I didn't know any better I thought he might be Atlean. What was going on? Where was I? I was still at the research facility in Freya right?

"I'm inside your mind, Dean." What? Inside my mind? Oh! Right I almost forgot baldy mentioning that that The Clairvoyant could go inside people's mind. So the crystal-eyed man had to be Roman's mentor. I felt like I should be honored to meet this man, but under the circumstances it still seemed all too much for my mind to handle all at once. "You're still at the facility. Think of this as having an out of body experience." I don't know what it was about this man AJ Styles but he had about the same exact composure as Roman did. I wasn't sure if it was his southern drawl or the way he stood but I felt my body relaxed in his presence. Something about him was different.

We stared at one another for a while, I just wanted to be able to get any kind of read on him, but this guy was as blank as they came. There was a reason why Randy, Roman, and even Lorken paraded him around like he was some sort of legend. "There's something you need to know, Dean," he said snapping me from my thoughts. "It's about your mentor," I swallowed the lump in my throat realizing I don't think I was going to like what I was about to hear. "He was the director of the original project. The abilities I have, the things I can do was becomes of him. I owe my life to Doctor Ambrose, and I know you do too, that's why I'm telling you all of this. That research, is the most important thing in all of Paragon right now, and what keeps Elysium from falling into the brink of war."

I looked down for a moment, that wasn't something I could shoulder easily. To be the one that stands between the Alliance and a war breaking out in the entire world? That didn't seem possible, this had to be a dream. "I-I don't understand." I told him truthfully.

AJ looked down, frowning a little himself. He probably didn't want to tell me this, but it had to be said. If it what he says was genuine, then we had more problems on our hands than we could have ever imagined. Lorken let himself get captured by the Alliance because he knew he couldn't run. What happens to us when they finally stop asking nicely for the research? Without even realizing it, Seth and Roman and even the Colonel were in a firing line that we never intended on being in. "The doctor's intentions was to make a breakthrough, but the prime minister had other plans. He intends to go to war using an army of superpowered soldiers, and has been throwing every resource we have into the project."

My eyes grew wide in shock at what Colonel Styles had told me. This couldn't have been true, I was starting to grow sick to my stomach. I bit my lower lip trying my best to just take in everything he had to tell me. I felt like there was more to this. "But then why would Bristol shut it down?" I finally had something snapped in my head. The test subjects were moved away from Astros, and away from everything else. That's why they needed the research, revelations suddenly becoming clear to me. "They never did. They're still experimenting on them!"

AJ simply just nodded to my accusation.

I could no longer hold myself up, my legs crumbled under me. I ran my hands into my hair just thinking about what they had intended on doing to those subjects. How many good people still remained there, including good people like Becky's cousin Finn. My breathing sped up, I began to hyperventilate, I was becoming a whirlwind of emotions. I began to lose consciousness, I looked up seeing AJ's image becoming a blur. I heard one last thing from him before completely blacking out.

" _I'm sorry, Dean. For everything."_

* * *

I suddenly snapped awake to see that I was back at our dorm in the training facility. I was back in my normal shorts and tank top like I normally sleep in seeing a pair of gray and brown eyes looking down at me concerned. I sat up quickly placing a hand on my head, AJ's final words still running through my head. What was he sorry for? I couldn't tell if I just had a bad dream or what. The line between what was real and what wasn't seemed to be blurred for me right now. I just wanted this pounding headache to go away.

"You suddenly passed out at the facility, I'd never seen so much blood come out of someone's nose like that. The doctors assumed you passed out from blood loss, we even had to perform a transfusion," explained Roman as I instinctively reached up to feel that there was still a little bit of crusted blood on the rim of my nostrils. I shifted to sit up and resting my back on the headboard of my bed. I looked down at my arm seeing the a small bandage on my forearm, no doubt where an IV was plugged in.

I looked down to collect my thoughts, what I wanted to tell them I needed to tread carefully. I couldn't tell them what I knew, not yet anyway. I had to keep these thoughts to myself, for now right now I needed to start formulating plans to get Roman and Seth away from the Alliance. People say you can't run from them, but I'll be damned if I didn't try something someone told me I couldn't do.

My grimace look turned into a smile as I faced them, holding out my fist like Roman did in the plane. Seth who was sitting in a chair to my left put his fist next to mine, as the older man who was sitting on my bed placed his on the other side. This was our symbol of unity, and I promised myself as I committed this symbol to memory that I'd protect and stand by them no matter what. "Seth, you once asked if we were brothers. I'd say yes. You and Roman are my brothers."

I felt a strong arm wrap around my neck and another that pulled Seth in as well. I was surprised how gentle the gesture was as Roman held us close. I was surprised but I didn't pull away from the warm embrace. I hadn't had an actual family in a while but I was a lot stronger this time and I'd do anything in my power to keep it this way. Both Seth and I reached up and held Roman just equally as close.

There are many things in my life that if I had the chance to go back and change them...I would. But this here, I wouldn't change this for the world.

* * *

And with that, that is the end of _Operation: Chimera_. Under one resolve they've finally achieved the biggest stepping stone in each of their lives, not only to unite as a team but become a family. There is one more chapter after this one, but it's just a short epilogue.

Next episode, _Operation: Cerberus_

The web of lies and deception that was the Alliance was becoming clear to them, but that didn't stop the three from believing in who they are. Each new step was a challenge and together they stand tall and united as more than just teammates, they were family. Seth, Dean, and Roman were the shields of injustice _._

 _"Release the hounds."_


End file.
